Secrets
by potter8668
Summary: Harry has a secret son and learns some secrets of betrayal by Dumbledore. What other secrets will he learn? Will he find love? Will he have his revenge?
1. Instant Fatherhood

Chapter 1 Instant Fatherhood

Harry Potter had to grow up over the summer. Not because of Voldemort and his Deatheaters and not because he was coming of age in the Wizarding world, but because he got a girl pregnant. The night before Dumbledore picked him up before the start of his sixth year, Jill a nearby neighbor had shown him what sex was. They had done "it" twice that night. She had assured him that she had taken care of "protection" from the very thing that had happened.

After almost a year of extra work and Dumbledore's death, Harry was not in the mood to deal with his family. So he was surprised that instead of arriving at Privet Drive, they pulled up to Jill's house. He had gotten a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Uncle Vernon literally pulled him from the car and up to the front door of the house. Jill's father answered the door. He did not look happy and allowed them in. Harry saw Jill's mother and Jill sitting in the Drawing room. Jill was holding a baby and Harry knew what had happened.

No tea was offered, just Jill's father getting straight to the point. "It would seem that you and my daughter got to know each other very well boy. I want to know what you intend to do about it."

"What do you want me to do? Marry her?"

"Yes"

Harry sighed. He couldn't and wouldn't marry Jill. Voldemort would kill her the moment he found out. "I won't marry him Daddy. I've already told you that" stated Jill.

"Then the boy will have to go to a home. I will not have him here any longer!"

A boy! He had a son and they wanted him to go to a home. Over his dead body they would. "I'll take him." Every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at Harry.

Uncle Vernon however had other ideas. "You are not! You are not bringing another FREAK into my home. He'll go to a home and there is nothing that you can do about it!"

"Do that and you'll wish that you had never laid eyes on me, let alone being born! One night in your house that's all then we'll leave." Jill's mother had left the room and returned with a baby carrier and a diaper bag.

"I named him Michael and he was born on April 21st" said Jill handing over the baby to Harry. Michael looked a great deal like Harry, messy black hair and vibrant green eyes. The little imp smiled up at him and Harry lost his heart. Jill showed him how to fasten the carrier once the baby was in it. Then grabbing the carrier and the diaper bag he walked out the door and got into the car and into a new life.

The ride to the house was quiet and filled with tension. Uncle Vernon looked like a volcano waiting to erupt. As soon as the car stopped Harry had his son upstairs in his room. He quickly returned to grab his trunk and Hedwig and her cage before his uncle could destroy them. Once in his room his Uncle took great delight in locking them in.

For now the baby was asleep but Harry didn't know how long that would last. He had never been around a baby before. He needed help but really didn't want any of this to be known. His son's life would be in more danger if word got out about him. Harry knew that Mrs. Weasley would help but he didn't want to experience her disappointment in him. Hermione also would help, but probably had no practical experience. She would need to read every book on child care before hand. Ron would just explode. Moony would help, but couldn't be around for the full moon. Harry didn't know too many of the other Order members to ask. This was his problem and responsibility. He was going to have to do this on his own and keep it as quiet as possible because 'The Savior of the Wizarding World' is not supposed to be an unwed father at sixteen.

All of this thinking was making him hungry and Harry knew that his aunt would not feed him tonight. Then an idea came to him.

"Dobby?" A crack sounded in the room causing Michael to jump, but he remained asleep.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter" asked the elf.

"I hate to ask, but can you bring me something to eat and drink? I was locked in before I could get anything."

"Dobby will return as soon as possible with dinner for Harry Potter." A crack sounded as the elf left. Harry changed clothes, took out his money bag, and shrunk his trunk down using wandless magic that he had been practicing in private. No one knew how much he could do without his wand. It was something that might save his life later if no one knew. He checked the diaper bag and found that there were three outfits, wipes, nappies, a couple of light weight blankets, a can of formula, and four bottles filled with water. That was all. He was going to need more and soon.

Dobby returned with a plate of roast beef, potatoes, gravy, green beans, and chocolate cake for dessert. A pitcher of pumpkin juice and a goblet appeared beside the plate. As Harry ate Dobby straightened the room. He then noticed the baby.

"Harry Potter sir? Is this little one yours?"

"Yeah Dobby, he's my son. His name is Michael."

"Such a surprise. Where is the mother?"

"The mother doesn't want to or will not keep him."

"That is such a shame. Would Harry Potter like Dobby's help in taking care of little baby Potter?"

Harry stared at the elf. He wondered why he didn't think of that earlier. "I would like that very much. I don't have much experience with babies. Can you leave Hogwarts or are you bound to it?"

"Dobby is still free and is not getting paid since the Headmaster died."

"Would you like to work for me? I can pay you something."

"Harry Potter is the most generous wizard in the world. Dobby would be very happy working for Harry Potter." Just then Michael let out a whimper that turned into a cry. Wet and hungry, he was letting everyone know that he was not comfortable. Dobby gave Harry his first lesson in baby changing and bottle feeding. After that was done Harry took a good look at his son, checking all his fingers and toes. He watched as the baby yawned and fell asleep in his arms.

"Dobby can you come and wake me up before sunrise and help me leave, without magic?"

"Dobby will return and wake Harry Potter. Does Harry Potter know where we are going to?" 

"Headquarters for now, but no one is to know about Michael or that I am staying there understand?" 

"Harry Potter's secrets are safe with Dobby." The elf left leaving Harry to cuddle with his son in bed and go to sleep.


	2. Taking Control

Chapter 2 Taking Control

Dobby woke Harry up at half past four in the morning. Michael had only woken up once during the night, for changing and feeding. Since Harry hadn't unpacked, the small family was ready to leave almost immediately. Harry placed Michael in his carrier, picked it up and grabbed the diaper bag. Dobby made quick work of the locks and they stepped out into the hall where Dobby redid the locks. A fire was quickly started in the fireplace and Dobby withdrew a small pouch of floo powder. Harry grabbed some and yelled "Number 12 Grimmauld Place". The floo pulled them to their destination and Harry stumbled out of the fireplace while Dobby popped into the hall.

"Dobby can you set up some wards and block the floo until I'm of age. I need a new secret keeper and was wondering if you would be it?"

"The great Harry Potter honors Dobby! Dobby would love to protect the Potter family."

"Good. The house is unplotable, but I don't want any Order member here either, at least for now."

Dobby placed his hand on the door and the whole house seemed to glow a bright blue. "The house now has what Harry Potter wants except those that already know of house. They can still see it but cannot get inside without being asked in by Harry Potter."

"That will be fine."

The next morning Harry left Michael in Dobby's care while he went to Diagon Alley. He needed money to get things for Michael. After exchanging galleons for pounds, he then went to muggle London to buy baby things and some new clothes for himself. He also found out from the Department of Education, within the Ministry, that he could take his NEWTS early if he wished

The next three weeks was spent cleaning, painting and changing the entire outlook of the house. Owl's arrived from Ron and Hermione, mostly from Hermione, wanting to know when they were going 'hunting'. Harry knew that this was something that he couldn't do right now since Michael was too young. Harry wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. His entire outlook changed. His son came first before everything else. He learned more patience, understanding, and unconditional love in those three weeks than he had in his entire life. He replied that the 'hunting 'party would not happen anytime soon and that he may return to Hogwarts if it opened.

Harry had received his Hogwarts letter naming him Head Boy and Quidditch captain. Along with a letter from Professor McGonagall asking if he was returning to Hogwarts. Many parents were asking. If he wasn't returning then the school would probably not open. He replied that he would be returning to school and would accept the Head Boy position but would not accept the Quidditch Captaincy and that he would not be playing for the team that year. As head boy he would have his own room and could keep Michael near him, but because of Michael, duties, and school work he knew that he wouldn't have time for Quidditch.

The morning of Harry's seventeenth birthday changed his life forever. He snuck into the Ministry first and passed his apparation test. Then he went to visit Gringotts for a second time. This time it was different. The goblins informed him of Dumbledore's betrayal. Dumbledore had been taking money from his vaults.

"Why wasn't I informed about this earlier?" 

"You were not of age then Mr. Potter and Dumbledore was your guardian. He had control of you finances."

"He died, so why wasn't I informed then. I thought the Dursley's were my guardians?"

"As far as I know they never had legal authorization to be your guardians. Many of us assumed that you were placed there for your protection, and that Dumbledore wanted you to know some of your family. As for Dumbledore, we have received reports that he had indeed died, but his will has not activated yet. We are still receiving vouchers to make payments from your vaults with his magical signature. We cannot refuse a magical signature."

"What were the vouchers for?"

"Payments to the Weasleys, Hogwarts, the Order of the Phoenix, and sections of the Ministry."

Harry was stunned. "How much money and what sections of the Ministry?"

"Over the last sixteen years nearly ten million galleons have been diverted to various people and organizations. As for the sections within the Ministry that include the Minister's office, the auror's office, and the department of mysteries."

Now Harry was angry. _The interfering son of a bitch!_ "All payments will stop! As of right now if my signature and family seal is not on the voucher, it will not be paid."

"Certainly Mr. Potter. We will investigate the matter further, with your permission."

"You have my full support . I want a detailed list of whom and how much they received."

"We will have that for you before your return to school. Is there anything else that we can do for you?"

"I need to make a withdrawal and make a will."

"Certainly, whom did you wish to make your main heir?"

Harry described that everything would go to Michael and named Hermione and Neville as his guardians if he died. If they couldn't or wouldn't, then Michael's care would be given to Fred and George Weasley. He trusted them more then the rest of the Weasleys. While he was making out his will, a goblin had gone to his vault and removed the amount of galleons that Harry had requested to make his purchases.

Quickly Harry did his shopping for potion ingredients, quills, ink, and new robes. At Florish and Blotts he got all of his new textbooks and picked up a few extra ones, which included one on wizarding child care. Another stop was made to buy a pensieve. He finished just before noon and apparated to a near by park. As the house came into view Harry saw that there were a few people standing on the stoop trying to get in. As he came closer he saw Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Remus, and Professor McGonagall. Harry really wished that they would get the hint and stop trying to get inside. It was really getting annoying. He made his way to the back of the house and entered the kitchen door.

The house was quiet even with the knocking and the occasional spellfire coming from the front door. Harry found Dobby guarding Michael's room with the most determined look on his face that Harry had ever seen.

"How long have they been out there this time?"

"Almost an hour Harry Potter sir. Dobby is glad that Harry Potter is sneaky."

Harry laughed and Dobby helped him put all of his purchases away. The pensieve Harry kept out and began filling it with everything that he could remember about Voldemort and the Horcruxes. Dobby was fascinated. Harry explained that these were his memories and that with the pensieve he could view the memory as if he were there again.

"Is these why Harry Potter and Headmaster left school?"

"Yes Dobby they are." Harry explained the entire situation to the elf and showed him all the memories inside the pensieve.

"Dobby will let the house elves know that Harry Potter is searching for evil wizard things. They will let Dobby know and Dobby can tell Harry Potter."

Harry stared in surprise at the little elf. "I don't want them to get into trouble, but if any of them know anything I would be forever grateful."

Dobby popped away to spread the word while Harry tended to his crying son. Dobby returned an hour later with Winky in tow. Harry was rocking Michael to sleep. Winky looked the same as she did the last time Harry had seen her. Dirty stained clothes and swaying in place as if she was drunk, which she probably was.

"The house elves will let Dobby know if they find anything and Dobby will tell Harry Potter."

"That's great Dobby. Why is Winky here?"

"Dobby thought that Harry Potter might need more help and Dobby wants to help Winky be a good elf again. Harry Potter will be busy at school and Dobby will be busy with the secret. Dobby thought that Winky help with little baby."

"It's a nice thought, but can we trust her?"

Dobby heard the word 'we' and couldn't believe that he was placed as Harry Potter's equal. "Dobby trust Winky with Dobby's life and both Dobby and Winky agree to an oath with Harry Potter."

"Not a bonding oath Dobby. Hermione would have my head."

"Not a bonding. Dobby likes getting paid. A special oath. Winky and Dobby protect the Potter family, home, and their secrets and Harry Potter protects Winky and Dobby."

"I can live with that. Do you agree Winky?'

"Winky accepts but wants no money. She is a good elf."

"I'll have Dobby hold it for you and Winky no more drinking."

"Winky will be on best behavior and takes care of baby Potter, Master Harry." 

"His name is Michael. I would appreciate any help you can give me. I've never cared for a baby before. I'm no Master just Harry and no calling Michael Master either or the deals off, understand?"

Both elves nodded. Dobby grabbed Harry's and Winky's hands while Winky grabbed a hold of one of Michael's hands. Dobby closed his eyes and said an incantation, in elvish, which had the four of them glowing blue. Harry then showed Winky where all of Michael's things were. She took over almost immediately, but still allowed Harry to feed and change the baby. She knew that Harry needed to give his son as much care as he could.

That afternoon a howler arrived from Mrs. Weasley demanding Harry's presence at teatime. Harry quickly wrote a response of "Sorry busy" and sent it off so that he could go calm Michael down. The sound of the howler scaring him. He shared a quiet birthday tea with his son and the house elves.

The last few weeks before school started flew by for the Potter household. Dobby had received word on the locket and even brought the item to Harry for his inspection. A simple 'open' in Parseltongue opened it and a _Reducto_ destroyed the fragment of Voldemort's soul.

For the most part Harry finished his over-the-summer school work and practiced for hours on his wandless magic. He was able to do more and more for longer periods of time, day by day. By September 1st he was able to do all the spells that he had learned during his first four years, including his Patronus. The week before term started he took all of his NEWTS, passing with Outstanding in most of his subjects. He even received an Exceeding Expectations in potions. Technically he was now graduated, but felt that for the safety of his class mates and his son, he would return and pretend.

But to Harry, in his eyes anyway, the biggest achievement went to Michael who learned how to crawl, sit up by himself, pull himself up to stand on his feet and feed himself small bites of food. Winky said that he was advanced for his age, making Harry glow with pride.


	3. Back To The Grind

Chapter 3 Back To The Grind

On the morning of September 1st, the Potter household woke up early. Michael was sitting in a high chair eating baby cereal while Harry chuckled at his antics. After breakfast, Harry played with Michael for a while, until he needed to get ready for the train ride back to Hogwarts. Dobby and Winky were taking Michael and all their trunks to Hogwarts using their elf magic. Then they were going to get settled before Harry got there.

After a shower Harry got dressed in his school robes and pinned his Head Boy badge in place. Harry went and kissed Michael goodbye and told him that he would see him soon. The elves and baby, with the trunks, disappeared before Harry's eyes. Harry used the back door in case the front was being watched. He paused briefly to place additional wards and protection on the house. He reached the corner and looked around and saw that Remus and Tonks were trying to get in quietly. He shook his head and wondered if they were ever going to stop and leave him alone.

Harry apparated as quietly as he could but he thought that Remus had seen him. He had apparated himself directly onto the platform, avoiding Kings Cross Station all together. Seeing that there were not that many people around yet Harry did a sweep of the train. He carefully checked each compartment. By the time that he was done it was a quarter til eleven. The platform was full of students and parents saying goodbye. Harry saw Hermione standing near the entrance, greeting everyone as they passed through the barrier, particularly the first years. Harry made his way towards her.

When there was a pause in the flow of people, Hermione turned her attention to her best friend. "Harry James Potter! Where have you been?" She wanted answers. Harry sighed.

"Taking care of something that happened over the summer and trying to stay low."

"You disappeared Harry. I've been worried sick. If there hadn't been a reported sighting of you at Gringotts on your birthday, I would have thought that someone had kidnapped you."

"I had to leave the Dursley's. It was too dangerous for me to stay. I'm sorry that I made you worry but I didn't want anyone to find me. I found out a few things that I was very angry about and still am."

Hermione took a closer look at him. Something had happened that made Harry grow up faster that necessary. His anger was evident in his actions, but only to someone who knew him as well as she did. His face never showed a single emotion. "Mrs. Weasley was very upset that you didn't come to the birthday tea that she put together. I suspect that when she gets here you'll get an earful."

"She sent a howler, Hermione, and there was no mention of a birthday tea. I was busy."

There was no more explanation. Whatever had happened had made Harry more withdrawn than he had ever been. Then the Weasleys arrived. Harry stiffened like a board. Something about the Weasleys had got Harry very upset. Hermione was going to keep her eyes and ears open.

"Harry Potter! I would like a word with you" screeched Molly Weasley. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she whispered furiously. "We have been worried about you. Where have you been staying? We know that you left the muggles house shortly after you arrived. You should have stayed until one of us came for you. How could you have missed you own birthday party?" She finally ran out ran out of breath.

"I'm sorry that you were inconvenienced Mrs. Weasley, but I had some things that happened that I had to deal with on my own. As to where I am staying, that too is my business. It's safe from wizards and muggles alike. By the way I didn't appreciate the howler."

Molly Weasley blanched. It was as if Harry knew that they had been paid to pamper him. "I only sent the howler because you refused to communicate with anyone. I simply wanted you to enjoy your birthday with your 'family'."

"I did Mrs. Weasley."

That answer made no sense to her since Harry had no family. She was getting ready to yell some more when the warning whistle from the train sounded and Harry left to board the train. Waving to her children she noted that Harry didn't wave back. In fact he turned his back on her. Something wasn't right. She needed to send a letter right away.

Harry made his way towards the Head's compartment. Ron and Ginny had tried to talk to him but he brushed them off. Hermione was already there when he entered the compartment.

"The prefects will be here in about ten minutes. I have out lined their duties and made a patrol schedule for both the train and the school."

"I'm glad that you did. Any surprises as to who some of the prefects are?"

"We won't know until they get here. Each Head of House chooses their prefects. The Headmistress only gives her approval. I have no idea who the Slytherin prefects will be."

Harry only nodded his head in acknowledgement while staring out the window. The compartment door opened and various prefects filed in. Ron and Ginny arrived and tried to draw Harry into a conversation. He said nothing. Last to arrive was someone that Harry believed that he would never see again. Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here!" shouted an angry Harry.

"Why I'm attending the prefects meeting like all good little prefects are required to do. I can understand how the Mudblood got to be Head Girl but you? Head Boy? McGonagall has finally cracked."

Harry took a threatening step towards his arch enemy when Hermione stopped him.

"Gentlemen, we are representing our houses and as such should set an example on how to get along." Both looked at her like she had lost her mind but she ignored them. "Can we please start the meeting now?"

Both nodded their heads yes but continued to watch each other. Hermione quickly explained to the new prefects the rule and procedures. She also set the assignments of patrols for the train ride and for the first month of term. She had made Harry's and hers the last patrol so that they could help the first years.

When the train stopped Harry helped several first years off the train and pointed them in the right direction. To him there seemed more first years than normal. Catching the last carriage to the castle, Harry sat in silence while Hermione and Luna made quiet conversation. Once they reached Hogwarts both Harry and Hermione began directing people into the Great Hall, making sure that no one lingered.

Harry sat down between Neville and Hermione, ignoring the space next to Ron. The redhead looked a little upset at Harry's snub but Harry figured that he deserved it and more. The silent treatment was the least violent thing that he could have done to his 'best friend'.

To everyone's surprise Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall towards the stool and the sorting hat. The song that the hat sung was similar to the previous year's one. United houses were needed, divided they would fall. But it did say that 'not all was as it seemed'. As soon as the sorting was done Professor McGonagall addressed the school.

"Many of you are aware of Professor Dumbledore's death at the end of last term. We are all saddened at this loss. Dumbledore was a very talented, gifted, and beloved wizard. We are fortunate enough to have known him. He will be missed. But circumstances have taken place that have allowed the return of Professor Snape to the position of Potions professor. Professor Sheffield has graciously accepted the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. I will be remaining as the Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House. Now let us enjoy the feast."

Harry had lost what appetite he had. Snape, the traitor was back as if nothing had happened. First Malfoy and now Snape. He couldn't stand it anymore. Mumbling an apology to Hermione, Harry stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. All talking stopped as his went out the doors. He made his way to where his room was now located. He was not going to be in the same room as Snape. The man was a murderer and now was allowed back as if nothing had happened. The more Harry thought about it, the angrier he got.

Harry stood in front of the portrait that guarded his room. A pleasant scene was before him in the painting. A picnic scene that had no people present. Harry saw a small snake coiled on a rock.

"Hello" hissed Harry. The snake looked surprised at being addressed in his own language.

"Hello" hissed the snake in return.

"Are you the only one in the painting?"

"No the people went off to visit another painting. They were not expecting you to be here so soon. Is the feast over already?"

"No, I left early. Can I set another password with you? You alone?"

"If you wish. If anyone tries to enter with the regular password they must also give me a password that I will answer to in human as well as snake."

"What is the regular password?"

"Unity."

"Then your password will be 'Betrayal'."

"As you wish" hissed the snake and the painting swung open.

When Harry entered the room, Michael was wide awake. The room was cozy like the Gryffindor tower's common room only smaller. A door led off to reveal his bedroom. Harry noticed two doors off the bedroom. One was the bath. It rivaled the prefect's bath. The other door surprised Harry. It was a nursery for Michael. He looked to the elves for an explanation.

"Hogwarts knows that Harry Potter has a little one now and it wishes to make little Potter happy" said Dobby. Harry returned to his common room and took over feeding Michael. When the elves asked why he was there so early, Harry explained that he left the feast because he was angry that Snape was allowed back in the castle. Both elves understood the anger, but Winky scolded her master for missing his dinner and went to fetch something from the kitchen for him to eat. It wouldn't do for him to get sick and not be able to care for his son.

After putting Michael down for the night, Harry returned to inspect something in his common room that he had noticed earlier. A plaque, with the four house colors, stood above the mantel of the fireplace. Each color seemed to stand out away from the plaque, almost wanting someone to touch it. Curious, Harry touched the red part. It suddenly collapsed into the wall, opening a secret passage behind the bookcase. "_Just like in the movies_" thought Harry.


	4. Gryffindor's Chamber

Chapter 4 Gryffindor's Chamber

Harry held his wand in front of him as he stepped thru the secret doorway and up the spiraling stairway. Cobwebs littered the stairway. At the top a solid wall opened, as if by magic, revealing a room. Harry stepped through into a medium sized room covered in dust and cobwebs. It looked like a sitting or a common room with a couple of large armchairs in front of the fireplace. When Harry went into the room the wall closed behind him. Further exploration revealed a bedroom with connecting bathroom, a study filled with books and a very large desk, and a third, smaller, room that was empty.

After exploring, Harry lit a fire in the grate and soon the room was filled with warmth. Several cleaning charms were next and he soon had the rooms to rights. A painting hung above the mantle. At first Harry really didn't pay attention to it but later it seemed to be watching him. Harry approached it and was startled to find what could be himself staring back at him. Wild, messy black hair, along with what Harry could identify as some of his own facial features. Bright blue eyes that eerily remind him of Dumbledore stared back.

"Well well. Who are you boy" asked the portrait gruffly.

Harry bristled at the word 'boy'. It reminded him to much of his uncle. "Harry Potter."

The portrait seemed surprised. "Do me a favor young man. Prick the end of your finger and place a drop of blood on the tapestry, on the far wall."

Harry looked in the direction that the portrait indicated. A large tapestry hung on the wall going from ceiling to floor. He couldn't make out the family name at the top, it was too faded. Hesitantly Harry did as he was instructed. The moment his blood touched the fabric it seemed to clean and repair itself. The faded colors brightened and the rips and holes repaired themselves.

Stepping back Harry saw the name 'Gryffindor' at the top. He examined his own name. A broken line led to Jill's name and two solid line combined to connect them to Michael. Harry was floored. He was related to Godric Gryffindor. He then traced the unbroken line of the Potter's to a Charles Potter, knight, who married a Johanna Gryffindor. A solid line led to Godric and _Rowena Ravenclaw_! A broken line was between the two founders. A solid line led from Godric to an _Eleanor Malfoy_! _Unbelievable_! And if that wasn't enough a broken line led from Eleanor to _Salazar Slytherin_! They had a set of solid lines combined to a Samuel Slytherin. _What in the HELL was going on back then_! He needed some answers.

Harry returned to the portrait. It even looked cleaner. "Thank you my boy."

"You're welcome. Who are you?"

"Godric Gryffindor, of course. These rooms were my chambers from when I lived here." Now Harry was truly gobsmacked. It must have shown on his face because Godric chuckled.

"Do you have any questions, Harry?"

Harry was even more surprised. "How did you know my name?"

Godric chuckled again. "Your blood updated the family tapestry. I know all about you as you are one of my direct descendants. You filled in the spaces in between myself and you and everything that has happened to the family. I also know that Salazar's descendant has been trying to kill you, son, and that you are unmarried and that you have an infant son. I hope to meet him someday."

Harry shook his head. It was simply too much to take in. "I'll bring him here tomorrow. He's asleep right now."

"He's here? Things have certainly changed since I was in charge of the school."

"Umm… I kind of snuck him in. Two house elves take care of him while I'm in class. I couldn't just leave him."

"That is a very unselfish thing to do but what about his mother?"

"She doesn't want him or can't keep him. Her parents won't let her. I couldn't let him grow up the way I did so I simply brought him with me. No one knows about him. It's for his own protection. If Voldemort got a hold of him, he would use him to get to me. I can't let that happen."

"Understandable and proper. If fact I believe that you and your son should move into these chambers tomorrow. They have more protection than anywhere else in the school. We will talk more then. I need a nap to process everything." The great Godric Gryffindor went to sleep. Harry went out the door that led to the normal entrance to the chambers. He saw a painting of a lion, lying in some tall grass. Immediately the words 'Chamber of Godric' came into his head. Harry said the words out loud and the painting roared in response and opened. Harry grinned and thanked the lion and made his way back down to his soon to be old rooms.

The next morning Michael woke up early. Harry fed, bathed, and changed his son before the elves could do a thing. Placing Michael on his hip, Harry showed the elves the secret passage and led them up the winding stairs to Godric's chambers. Once there Harry explained that he had Godric's permission to stay in the chamber since they were safer for Michael. He also told them that this was a secret, just as Michael was. Dobby and Winky were very happy to move everything up from the other room and while they transferred everything Harry introduced Michael to Godric. The painting seemed to be impressed with the baby. Michael talked non stop for five minutes in baby gibberish with a couple of giggles escaping every once in a while. Harry hadn't heard that much from his son before and was amazed at the baby's antics. What ever Michael was saying, it was important.

Harry made sure that Michael and the two elves were settled in before leaving. He made his way to the Great Hall to pick up his schedule. He ate a couple of pieces of toast and a half a glass of pumpkin juice before Professor McGonagall gave him his schedule. A quick glance told him that he had Charms first and then Potions, which he would skip.

Ron and Hermione were already waiting outside the classroom when Harry arrived. He sat down first and shot an icy glare at Ron who was going to sit beside him. Hermione snuck in and sat down before Ron could recover. As normal Ron didn't really notice the glare and actually frowned at Hermione for sitting there. He had wanted that seat. He was under orders to find out why Harry's attitude had changed so much and where he had been staying at. Most assumed that he had stayed at Grimmauld Place, but they could be certain since they couldn't get in. Ron had no idea that Harry knew about the money, it never even crossed his mind. So Ron took the seat across from Harry, next to Neville.

"Why did you give up the Quidditch badge? Not that I'm complaining, but I was just curious."

"I have other priorities now, Ron, and they don't include Quidditch."

"Well I'm holding try outs this Saturday and I need the rest of the team there." 

"I'm not playing at all, Ron. You'll need to find a new seeker."

"Right and I'm You-Know-Who."

Harry couldn't reply as Professor Flitwick started the lesson. Most of the class period was spent reviewing last year's charms and what to expect with their NEWTS. Harry hardly spoke as he preformed his charms and only to Hermione when needed. Class ended and Harry left, heading towards his old rooms.

"Harry! We have Potions next" said Hermione, stopping him by grabbing his arm.

"I'm not going to Potions. I refuse to be taught by a murderer." Harry shook her hand off gently and continued making his way to Godric's chamber. Once inside he drew a chair up in front of the painting as Godric requested. Once Harry was comfortable he asked the portrait "You want to explain to me why you were married to a Malfoy but had a daughter with Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Godric sighed. He had never explained things about this to anyone, even his own daughter. "Eleanor and I were betrothed by our fathers. Although she was very beautiful and projected an air of innocence, she was evil and cruel. Too many servants and serfs had bruises, cuts, or worse. I couldn't understand how someone could be like that. At our wedding she asked that we wait to consummate the marriage until we knew each other better. I agreed thinking that she was nervous. How wrong I was. Not more than two months after our wedding, she started an affair with Salazar, my best friend. We had trained as knights together and earned our spurs about the same time. Since we were both wizards, we thought that a school for magic was needed. Since none other existed at the time. Salazar found Rowena and Helga and together we built and ran Hogwarts. Eleanor hated the place. She said that it was too drafty and that the magic made her nervous. I allowed her to visit her family several times during the two years before she left me. I had no idea that she actually stayed here in the castle, in Salazar's secret chamber."

"He built the Chamber of Secrets that early?" 

"You know of it?"

"Oh yes, I know it. I killed a basilisk in my second year down there."

"Really?" Godric, was impressed.

"Yes. I nearly died from it."

"Don't you have to speak Parseltongue to enter?"

Harry nodded. "It's believed that Voldemort, Slytherin's descendant, transferred some of his powers to me when I destroyed him the first time."

"That is possible. Anyway this continued for two years. I didn't push but I was getting suspicious. Then Eleanor became pregnant with Salazar's child. It was then that she wanted me in her bed. I refused and she finally confessed to what they had done. I had been betrayed by my wife and my best friend and now they wanted me to turn the other cheek and accept the child as my own. I refused. I had fallen in love with Rowena by then, although we had not gone as far in our relationship as they had. "

Godric looked happy as he talked about his love. "Rowena's husband had been killed in some battle, leaving her a widow with a young son. The boy needed some male guidance and I volunteered. Rowena didn't trust her husband's family. They were constantly at war with someone and they never knew that she was a witch. Anyway, Stephen flourished under my instructions and his mother's care. He was an exceptional wizard with a knack for Transfiguration. I was as proud of him as if I were his real father. We spent a great deal of time together, which meant that we spent a lot a time with Rowena. Gradually Stephen spent his time else where and I continued to visit Rowena. I think Stephen hoped we would fall in love, even though I was married. Both of us knew that we could never be fully together, but we took what we could have. So when Eleanor suddenly wanted me in her bed I was suspicious. I soon learned of the child and refused to acknowledge it. It soon became apparent that she was with child. I publicly humiliated her and banished her from Hogwarts. Salazar went with her and swore revenge on me for not accepting their love. But even when I banished Eleanor, I still couldn't marry Rowena. Eleanor and I were still married in the eyes of the church."

"One night, shortly after Eleanor and Salazar left, I ended up having too much wine and ended up in Rowena's bed. I swore that I would never drink again the next morning consequently nine months later Johanna was born. She was a beautiful baby, even if she had my looks but she was as smart as her mother. When she was ten, as a precaution due to war, we sent her to live with Stephen. It was a good thing since Salazar returned shortly after and murdered Rowena and I in our sleep, because I had dared hurt Eleanor. He never knew about Johanna or I think he would have killed her as well. Stephen and his wife raised her and she eventually met and married one of Stephen's knights, Charles Potter, who was also a wizard."

Harry had sat on the edge of his seat as he listened to the tragic story. So many things had happened to all of them. He was beginning to wonder if it was a family curse or something. Standing, he said good bye to Godric and checked on Michael, who was sleeping. Harry placed a gentle kiss on his head and left the rooms, heading to the Great Hall for lunch. He took a seat at Gryffindor table and began to fill his plate with shepherd's pie. Hermione and Ron joined him a few minutes later. Although Harry greeted them politely, Hermione a little warmer than Ron, he refused to talk about what was wrong with him. Where he had stayed at over the summer, and Quidditch, although he did repeat that he was not playing. Ron, who didn't realize that he was on thin ice with Harry as it was, refused to believe that Harry wouldn't play. To top off his lunch Harry was informed that Professor McGonagall wanted to see him right away. It was turning into a very bad day.


	5. The Betrayer

Chapter 5 The Betrayer

Professor McGonagall met Harry in the entrance hall.

"Follow me Potter." She led the way to the gargoyle that stood in front of the entrance to the Headmistress' office. "Blood Pop" was said and the gargoyle moved aside and the spiral stairs started moving. Once inside the office Professor McGonagall indicated for Harry to sit down. He heard the door open behind him and wasn't that surprised to see Snape. He had been expecting this, but the man's presence still bothered him. Harry stood and turned around, intending to leave.

"Potter sit DOWN!"

"I would prefer to leave Professor."

"I know, but sit anyway." She looked like she really wanted to hex someone. Harry sat down reluctantly and had made sure that everyone in the room knew it.

"I am well aware of your feelings towards Professor Snape but he was found innocent of all charges brought against him."

"How can he be found innocent of _murder_? When was his trial? I should have testified, why wasn't I even asked to!" yelled Harry.

"Your testimony wasn't needed" sneered Snape. "You weren't even there."

"Yes, _Snivellus_, I was there, hidden and trapped by Dumbledore's spell. So_ I_ should have testified at your trial or was the entire thing smoothed over with a_ bribe_?"

"You presume too much Potter."

"And you have no idea who you are dealing with!" Harry stood and started leaving.

"Potter sit down. There are other things that need to be discussed" said Professor McGonagall.

Harry returned to his seat, barely controlling his rage.

"I understand that you feel that Professor Snape is responsible and that you don't like him as a person. But I thought that you had an interest in being an auror. You need Potions in order to achieve that. Now I know that you missed class earlier today but I am sure that Professor Snape will allow you to make up your assignment, I must insist that you return to Potions."

Harry shook his head no. "I no longer wish to pursue that choice of careers so I will be dropping Potions. I never learned anything from the traitor and I doubt that I ever will."

Snape had a look of triumph in his eyes. "Can't handle the _pressure_ Potter" he asked oily.

"Pressure has nothing to do with it, _Batman_. I have other priorities now so being an auror is out the question."

Before Snape could retaliate Professor McGonagall interrupted. "If that is what you want Potter I can not refuse, but I hope that you will reconsider. I also wish to discuss with you your refusal to play Quidditch. I had heard rumor to that effect."

"I did write you, when I accepted the Head Boy position, that I wouldn't be playing Quidditch."

"I had hoped that you truly didn't mean it."

"Sorry Professor but that is my final decision. I have also informed Ron. He too refuses to believe me." Snape looked like Christmas had come early. "_Afraid_ Potter?"

"No murderer. Like I said I have other priorities."

"Don't _call_ me that!" snapped Snape.

"What? Murderer? That's what you are!" yelled Harry.

"He is not a murderer because I didn't die." A familiar voice spoke behind him. Harry quickly turned around. There stood _Albus Dumbledore_, alive and well. Objects in the room started flying about as Harry's rage built up.

"_Calm down_ Potter" sneered Snape. Harry turned his stare towards the potions master. The look of pure fury made Snape cringe back into the chair.

"You do need to calm down Harry."

"Why should I, you _liar_?"

"Please? I can explain if you just calm down."

Harry calmed down just enough to stop the objects from flying about. He sat back down on the edge of the chair, ready to jump up at a moments notice. Dumbledore conjured a chintz arm chair and sat down.

"We didn't purposely lie to you Harry. I was poisoned by the Gaunt ring and had a hard time fighting the poison. I felt that if I were to 'die' then I would have a better chance in searching for the Horcruxes."

Harry waited for more but nothing else was said. "That's _it_? That's the only explanation you're going to give me?"

"What else do you expect Potter? A book on what happened?" sneered Snape.

"It's still not too late to hex you _Snivellus_."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Potter, for your cheek." Snape frowned the points didn't seem to want to cooperate. Harry didn't say another word, but all could see the fury building inside him again.

Wishing to regain some control over the situation, Dumbledore said "There are other matters that need attending to gentlemen." He waited until he had their attention before continuing. "Now Harry, we need to know where you have been staying at since you left the protection of your relatives so early into the summer holiday."

"It really is no business of yours where I was at, _sir_. I am of age now and have no desire to tell you. I was protected from wizard and muggles alike and stayed as low key as I could. It isn't any of your concern anymore."

"I am only looking towards your safety and well being Harry."

"Your well being, _sir_, could have gotten me killed before I even had a chance to face Voldemort. So excuse me if I don't believe you." No matter how they asked or tried to enter his mind he would not reveal the answers to their questions. In fact Snape received a very nasty stinging hex when he tried to break thru Harry's mental walls and it was only a warning. No one was going to take advantage of him again. Dumbledore sighed. Harry had changed and matured greatly in the last couple of months. Something had happened for him to be like this.

"All right Harry. I will have to trust your judgment on this. However there are a couple of more things that I would like to discuss with you. The Order can not get into Headquarters. Do you know why?"

"Because I removed you as the secret keeper and replaced it with one of my own. I also placed extra protections around the property. Remember, _sir_, it is MY house. I had believed you dead and took appropriate action in protecting my property."

"I thought as much. Now that you know that I am alive could you inform your secret keeper to tell us so that we may continue with our meetings?"

"No."

"No?" Dumbledore seemed to be surprised at the answer.

"No."

"Harry we need the location that Headquarters is in. It is central to the all the members of the Order."

"Then you'll need to find a new central location for the Order. My house is no longer available."

Dumbledore did some quick thinking. "Perhaps if you were allowed to join the order?"

"No thank you, _sir_. I have no need of the Order."

Now Dumbledore was truly surprised. He had thought that Harry had wanted to join the Order. The Weasleys had said as much. This was a setback. He needed Harry's cooperation and needed to control him in order to continue as before. "I thought that you wanted to join the order. like your parents had? Don't you want to defeat Voldemort?"

"Yes, _sir_, I do but not with you or anyone associated with you."

"Trying to claim all the glory for yourself Potter?"

Harry looked at Snape. It was a glare worthy of Voldemort and caused Snape to shrink away. "No _Professor_, I'm not. I'm trying to survive but I'm not going to be anyone's puppet anymore either."

"Harry, you were never a puppet" said Dumbledore.

"So you say, _sir_."

Dumbledore sighed again. He was fast loosing control over the one that would kill Voldemort. Nothing was going according to plan where Harry was concerned. He wondered if part of this resentment was about the money and how much Harry knew about it, especially since the goblins refused to accept any vouchers with his signature on them. He wondered if either Harry knew or that the goblins had finally accepted that he was 'dead'.

"Harry, there is one other matter that I need to discuss with you."

"You mean the matter about my money being used as your payroll?" McGonagall gasped, Snape looked surprised, and Dumbledore nervous.

"I suppose that you could look at it that way but I never thought of it as such. Your money allowed you to visit the Weasleys in comfort and peace. The aurors and the Ministry for your protection. The Department of Mysteries in research of the prophecy and Hogwarts for your continuing education. Surely you can see that these things cost money. Now simply contact Gringotts so that I might continue to see to your welfare."

"Forgive me, _sir_,but no I won't. I don't believe that paying Ron or Ginny was for my comfort. Paying for Snape's potion ingredients, Sprout's plants, or Hagrid's creatures is above what other students pay to attend this school. As for the ministry and its departments, taxes are collected to pay for their budgets. I am aware of how much that truly is. I have more important things to do with what my parents left me."

Total silence filled the room when Harry stopped talking. Snape was utterly speechless in finding out that the rare potion ingredients that Dumbledore provided money for, was in fact from Potter, using stolen money. Minerva McGonagall looked like she was going to have a heart attack. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. That Dumbledore could stoop so low as to steal from Harry Potter and practically admit it. She just couldn't get over it. Dumbledore was surprised at how much Harry was aware of who was getting what. He could thank the goblins for that. He could see that Harry was showing more restraint then he had even shown before and that he was barely hanging on to his anger. The wheels were turning in Dumbledore's brain. There had to be someone or something that could be used to control him. He needed Harry beside him, not on his own. He would start by having him watched.

Harry stood to leave. "If there is nothing else, I wish to leave." No one said a thing or tried to stop him this time. One Harry was out the door the other two turned on Dumbledore. "Is any of this true Albus? Did you truly steal from Harry?"

"It was war Minerva. Bribes needed placing and things paid for, none of which is cheap."

"But to steal from the Potters'!?"

"Harry has more than enough. I had planned on replacing it before he found out."

"How much did you use Albus?"

Dumbledore flinched at the tone in her voice. "Close to ten million galleons, give or take a knut." Both of his colleagues stared at him as if they didn't know him.

"I hope you know what you doing Albus. I hate to be on the boy's bad side."


	6. Being Serious

Chapter 6 Being Serious

Harry left the Headmistress' office absolutely livid. The nerve of Dumbledore trying to tell him that he stole all that money to make his life more comfortable. He found himself in front of the Room of Requirement, pacing back and forth. He needed to get that potions text that he placed in there and he really needed to vent some anger and frustration before he hurt someone.

An hour later Harry emerged, flushed, but under better control, and with the potions text. He also grabbed the blue tiara, thinking that it might be needed, on an impulse. Those impulses were hardly ever wrong. He made a quick stop at his room to drop off his stuff, and to pick up his books for the rest of the day. He barely made it to DADA.

Class time was spent in review and the new professor didn't seem to have much confidence in herself or any of the students, for that matter. Again, Harry sat with Hermione and avoided Ron. The whole school now knew that there was some sort of fight that had taken place with at least two members of the Golden Trio, even if Ron denied it. Hermione said nothing, which fueled the gossip more. Looking at Harry, Hermione noticed that a fine layer of dust covered him all over.

"What are you covered in?"

"Dust."

"Dust?, From where?"

"The meeting place."

It took her only a moment to understand that sentence. "What were you doing in there?"

"Getting rid of some anger and frustration by using a cricket bat and several pieces of china that the room provided."

Hermione stared at him with her mouth hanging open. She had never remembered, in the entire time she had known him, where he had gotten so mad that he needed to vent his anger in such a way. Usually he went flying. Whatever had set him off must have been extreme. Curiosity was killing her, but she refused to ask about it. Harry seeing her face and the looks of curiosity, worry, and love, muttered, "I'll tell you later, alright?"

Hermione nodded yes and returned her attention back to class. In her opinion this woman was almost as bad as Umbridge, only they were allowed to actually do the spells. Professor Sheffield seemed to be afraid of her own shadow. Hermione thought that maybe she could talk to Harry about starting up the DA again, just so that they could be prepared for their NEWTS. But then again she didn't know if Harry would. He had changed so much. She had nothing to lose by asking. She looked across the aisle and saw that Ron was sleeping. "_He'll probably want to borrow my notes and thinks that_ _he can sweet talk me into it_", she thought. But Ronald Weasley was in for a few surprises this term. One, she wasn't going to help him with his homework any more. He needed to be able to stand on his own two feet in the real world. He seemed to only want to play Quidditch, which was all well and good, but in her opinion didn't make for a very strong career. Two, she wasn't going to 'date' him, as everyone assumed that they would. They had one kiss and that was enough for her to know that he wasn't 'the one'. But of course he thought she had enjoyed it and had been pestering her all summer about 'going out'. He had really stepped it up when they returned to school. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she was going to have to tell him face to face, since he didn't seem to understand her hints or didn't want to. Three, she thought that Harry was being serious about not playing Quidditch. Again Ron refused to believe that someone didn't have the same drive for the game like he did. She knew that Harry loved the game and loved flying but, something was making him cautious. It was like he was protecting someone. A lightbulb went off in her head. "_That's it! He's protecting someone. He only acts like this when he's protecting someone that he loves. Now the question was who?_" Her mind kept going over people, trying to find the one that he was protecting. No one sprang to mind except for maybe Ginny and that seemed unlikely, since she thought that if Harry were protecting her he would play Quidditch, just to be near her in case of trouble.

Class ended and Harry told Hermione that he would meet her in one of the empty classrooms an hour before their patrol that night. He decided to tell her about Dumbledore and the Weasleys since she was the smartest and the most level headed person he knew. She was also not on the list of betrayers and he really needed to talk to someone about this, other that a portrait.

Harry spent an hour, before dinner, doing what little homework that he needed to do and playing with Michael. His scamp of a son was trying to catch an enchanted snitch. Winky had made it for him to chase around his nursery, by crawling and hopefully by walking. His antics made Harry laugh as the baby tried talking the snitch into coming to him. Kissing and hugging Michael goodbye, Harry left to go down for dinner. He had arrived before Hermione and Ron, but had barely sat down next to Neville when they arrived. Hermione took the spot next to Harry, leaving Ron to sit across from them. All through dinner, Ron talked nothing but Quidditch and tactics that he wanted to use during the games. Harry ignored him. Before leaving the table Harry told Ron, once again, that he was not playing for the house team and that a new seeker was going to be needed. It went in one ear and out the other. The redhead refused to listen to Harry's refusal to play. Harry wasn't going to tell him again.

Hermione finished as fast as she could so that she and Harry had plenty of time to talk. Five minutes after Harry left, Hermione was walking into the classroom that they had agreed to meet in. Harry placed several wards up to insure their privacy. He didn't want anyone else to know about this yet. He conjured up some comfortable chairs and called Dobby to bring them some tea. Once seated with the tea that Dobby had brought, Harry told her everything about the missing money and about Dumbledore still being alive. For a full ten minutes Hermione said nothing, mouth open, as she tried to process what she had been told. But when Harry showed her the documents, proving what he said, she could deny it no longer. They had truly betrayed Harry.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Honestly? I don't know. There are too many people involved. If I sue, the entire Ministry would fall, leaving it open for Voldemort to take over, not to mention Hogwarts. But I have cut off the supply, as it were. Dumbledore actually tried to convince me to let him continue to use my money for 'my comfort', as he called it."

"I hope you told him off! I still can't believe that Ron and Ginny, not to mention Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were getting paid to be nice to you. Do you think that the other Weasleys are involved?"

"I think that it's safe to say no, that they are not, but I intend to be more careful around them from now on. I honestly don't think that the twins would. Bill or Charlie haven't been around a lot so I'm fairly certain that they too are not involved. Percy probably wouldn't stoop so low as to do so but he is highly ambitious so is a possibility. But the list only shows Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny specifically. The others aren't named. They aren't aware, yet, that I know, unless Dumbledore has told them by now."

"Is this why you quit Quidditch? Because of Ron and Ginny?"

"I would like to say that it was, but no I had another reason for not playing long before I found out about this. I'll tell you that reason another time. I'm not ready to reveal that one yet, so don't push. You will be the first to know when I am ready." He knew her to well. That was what she had planned to do.

"Will this change things between you and Ron" he asked her, concerned. Hermione was surprised by the question and knew the real reason why it was asked.

"There is nothing going on between Ronald and I except what is in his imagination and there will defiantly be nothing going on now." The look on Harry's face seemed hopeful to her so she continued. "We kissed once and that was enough for me to know that he wasn't 'the one'. Truthfully, it was one of the worst I have ever had. He seems to think that there is more there than there is, but honestly there's not. I happen to love someone else, that's all."

Now Harry was surprised. He had heard Ron talking about everything that he and Hermione had 'done' to the other boys in their dorm. It really didn't surprise him to learn that the git was lying, but it did surprise him about Hermione's declaration that she was in love with someone else. He wondered who had finally caught her eye. She wasn't like most girls, mooning over a boy. She kept things to herself. After all she had kept the fact that Viktor Krum had asked her to the Yule Ball. He would have to keep his eyes open and maybe do a little teasing as well. A part of him hoped that it was him that she loved, but who ever he was had better take care of her or they would be answering to him. Still he had to ask, knowing that she wouldn't tell.

"Who is it? Do I know him?"

Hermione grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Yes, you do know him. Very well in fact but you are going to have to figure this one out on your own."

Harry grinned at the challenge. "Fair enough."

"I do have something to ask you though", said Hermione.

"What?"

"Would you consider restarting the DA?, I really don't think that Professor Sheffield is going to help us pass our NEWTS."

"I'll think about it."

"Fair enough", said Hermione, copying his answer. Harry grinned at her and held out his hand to help her up. After returning the room to the way it was and dropping his additional wards, Harry led Hermione on their patrol, using the map, catching students out of bounds. They sent them on their way with a warning that points would be taken they next time that they were caught, even from Gryffindor.

The rest of the week Harry attended classes, did what homework he needed to in order to remain Head Boy, and investigated Helga Hufflepuff's and Salazar Slytherin's respective rooms, using the plaque in his former quarters. Dobby helped him pack everything that he could, before he sealed the rooms shut with the spell that Godric had taught him. Their portraits, however, could not be brought, since they weren't in them. Harry had no idea if there were other copies of them or not and he didn't think that Godric wanted the portrait of the man that stole his wife in the same room as him anyway. He did find their family tapestries in their rooms and brought them with him, but didn't unpack them yet.

All in all he had been quite busy with all that and taking care of Michael, so that Saturday snuck up on him. Ron, all week, continued to remind him of the tryouts at least three to four times a day. Harry no longer told him that he wasn't playing, just shook his head at the stubbornness of his former friend. So Saturday, Harry stayed close to his rooms, spending quality time with Michael and reading one of Slytherin's personal journals. He didn't read them out loud like he did with Helga Hufflepuff's to Godric, but he did find them fascinating, especially about the early years that they spent together before Eleanor Malfoy came between them. He was so involved with reading that, at first, he didn't hear the alarm go off, telling him that there was someone at his former room. He quickly ran down the secret passage and into his former common room. As soon as he saw that the passage door was closed, he opened the portrait door. Outside the doorway stood Ron and Ginny, both looking furious. Several members of their house were behind them, including Hermione, who had a smirk on her face. She knew that they were in for a huge wake up call.

"Harry, I told you that tryouts for the team were today and that I needed everyone there. As seeker you should have been there, best mate to the captain or not", yelled a red faced Ron.

Harry sighed, "Ron, I've told you several times that I was no longer playing for the team. You simply refused to listen so this is your own fault."

Ron got redder and redder. "I thought that you were joking. You know to throw the other house teams off and surprise them. I didn't think that you were actually serious. You love Quidditch too much to quit. You can't quit. I refuse to let you. Now get dressed and get out onto the pitch."

Harry stood straighter then he ever had. Ron was _ordering_ him to do what _he_ wanted him to do like he was some kind of child. The redhead was lucky that Harry wasn't going to hex him into next week for that.

"I do and can quit Ronald. McGonagall already knows, since_ I_ turned down that badge that you love so well. Find another seeker and leave me alone. You're lucky that there are witnesses here or your parents would have a hard time finding your pieces. Don't _EVER _order me around again. This friendship is over."


	7. The Chamber Of Secrets

Chapter 7 The Chamber Of Secrets

Almost all of Gryffindor house was in shock. They couldn't believe that Harry Potter, the youngest seeker in a century, was refusing to play Quidditch. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses were equally shocked. But Slytherin house was celebrating as they felt that they would win the house cup this year.

During the next week many asked the question 'why' and the only explanation they received was that Harry had other 'priorities' now. Too many students thought that this meant his Head Boy duties as he seemed to embrace them fully. Every patrol he went on, he found all that were hiding or up to mischief, stopping anyone before things got out of hand. Very few challenged him and those that did lost points, and in most cases ended up in the hospital wing. Only Hermione knew that he used the map on patrol.

As for Harry, himself, he did what homework he needed to and spent the rest of his free time with Michael, who was cutting his first tooth, and reading more of the journals. He was to the point in Slytherin's journal where the traitor had met Eleanor Malfoy for the first time. Six whole pages were devoted to her and how she looked at her wedding. The man had been obsessed.

The Saturday following the Quidditch tryouts had Harry leading Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ernie McMillan into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and into the Chamber of Secrets. Thanks to a very descriptive section in the journal, Harry now knew that there were more rooms down in the Chamber than he thought. After all Eleanor and Slytherin had their trysts down there for almost two years. Since the woman meant everything to him, Harry had already figured that there had to be some sort of living quarters down there. The only thing that Harry didn't know was if Voldemort had found them or not. Plus Harry wanted to harvest some of the basilisk for potion ingredients, and needed help with that.

The smell at the end of the slide was strong enough to knock out Hagrid or Grawp. Everyone preformed a Bubble Head Charm on themselves just so they could have fresh air until Hermione did an Air Cleansing Charm that made everywhere smell like forest. Harry led them through the tunnel to the snake lock and hissed 'open' at it. Once the door opened, all could see the giant face of Salazar Slytherin and the huge basilisk carcass lying below it. Harry turned towards the others and saw their looks of shock.

"Harry, is that the basilisk you killed" asked Hermione, whispering her question. Harry nodded. Everyone simply shuttered. "You killed that with only a sword?"

"Um…. yeah."

Four sets of eyes went from the snake to Harry and back to the snake again, as if each one of them was trying to figure out how a twelve year old boy could kill a huge basilisk with only a sword. It was the stuff that legends were made of. Harry simply sighed.

"Neville? Will you, Luna, and Ernie start rendering the basilisk while Hermione and I check the rest of the chamber? Try and get as much as you can. We'll split the ingredients up five ways."

The questions seemed to bring the rest of the group back to reality and they split up as Harry suggested.

"Sure Harry," answered Neville, as he led the other two over to the basilisk.

Harry led Hermione through the statue's mouth and into a circular room, inside the statue. Three doors led off the room along with a tunnel, which Harry assumed the basilisk had used to travel back and forth within the chamber. Harry tried the first door and found Slytherin's other study. Hermione took the next door and found a bedroom that had a feminine touch to it. She stepped into the room and saw a massive wardrobe next to the door. Opening it up she found several gowns inside. Perplexed she continued going around the room finding more womanly things, making her wonder about Slytherin's sexual orientation. A vanity, neatly arranged stood opposite the wardrobe. It had a couple of vases on it, filled with dead flowers. She went to the bed and pulled back the curtains, revealing a skeleton lying there, dressed in a faded gown, with long blond hair coming from the skull. A scream erupted from her.

Harry had started packing up the books in the study when he heard Hermione scream. Not knowing if another basilisk was around or not, he went into the room where Hermione was, wand drawn, ready for battle. He saw Hermione pointing to the bed with a shaky finger. Harry looked to where she was pointing at and saw the skeleton. He realized who it was and quickly led Hermione from the room into the study. He held her until she calmed down.

"That wasn't Slytherin was it?"

"No."

"I wonder who it was."

Harry sighed. He knew who it probably was. "I would guess that she was Gryffindor's wife."

Hermione simply stared at him. "How in the world did you come to the conclusion?"

Harry sighed again. Hermione was staring at him so intently that he had to answer. "Research."

"Research? What kind of research have you been doing?"

"The kind that will help me understand Voldemort and how to defeat him. Now can we finish in here?"

Wordlessly Hermione started helping Harry pack up the room, all the while thinking of how Harry knew who the skeleton was. She had never run across any book that talked about the Founder's spouses, not even in Hogwarts A History. This was a mystery that she intended to solve.

With the two of them working, the room was packed up in no time at all. They left it and continued on to the third door. Inside it seemed to be a storage room full of what mostly looked like furniture. Harry quickly shrunk the entire room and sent it to Dobby to store in Grimmauld Place. They then followed the tunnel to its end and discovered that the outside entrance was covered with a waterfall, that both Harry and Hermione felt was in the Forbidden Forest. Harry placed several wards and warning charms on the entrance in the off chance that Voldemort would use it to gain access to the school.

Returning to the main chamber, Harry and Hermione finished helping with the basilisk. And after a few hours they all returned to the main part of the school, each carrying several vials of basilisk parts.

In another part of the castle, members of the Order of the Phoenix were gathering in the Headmistress' office. All there knew that Dumbledore was still alive and that Harry now knew of the deception. Those that were effected by the payments of money had already been informed of its now withdrawal, although Dumbledore assured them that it was only temporary. This meeting was to discuss Harry's new behavior, which is why Ron and Ginny were there. Both reported that Harry seemed distant towards them and also very angry. Ron also mentioned about Harry's refusal to play Quidditch. Ginny said that Harry practically ran away from her when ever he saw her. No one could explain Harry's change of attitude. Mrs. Weasley seemed miffed that Harry had refused to come to his birthday tea, and mentioned that he has spent the day with his family. That made no sense to anyone. The meeting broke up with the agreement to observe Harry and gather any information on what might have caused the change.

As Ginny was getting ready to leave, Professor Snape stopped her and handed her a vial of potion, giving her specific instructions on what to do with it.


	8. Love Or Lust

Chapter 8 Love Or Lust

Ginny decided to wait until later in the week to implement the plan that was thought up by Dumbledore, Ron, and herself. Snape simply made the potion, as he wanted to embarrass his rival's son. All she had to do was get Harry alone and when the potion took affect, be near enough for him to grab her and do the things that she had been dreaming about for the last four years. That there was a fertility potion, combined with the lust potion made the victory that much sweeter. She had always wanted to have Harry's baby. She would be treated like a queen from both Harry and the wizarding world for having the Boy-Who-Lived's baby. He would do anything for her, including whatever Dumbledore wanted. That was the true reason for all this. Dumbledore needed Harry back under his control, and what better way, than to control Harry's child. She had only let Ron in on the planning, since she needed to keep Hermione away while Harry was being given the potion. She didn't like how close they were getting and had a suspicion that Hermione had a crush on Harry. Ron was the perfect choice to keep her away.

It was Friday night, a week since she had been given the potion. Ginny was in a broom cupboard waiting for Harry to find her. She had timed it so that it was very close to curfew. She had an unconscious Dean Thomas with her to make it look like they were snogging in private. Dumbledore had graciously arranged for her to have a private room to 'work' the potion out of Harry's system. It was close by since Professor Snape had said that he had boosted the potion. It would take effect within two minutes and Harry would loose control and grab the first person he saw. That was alright with her and another reason to keep Hermione away.

Ron had stationed himself in an empty class room, with an unconscious Lavender. Exactly twenty-eight minutes later, Ginny heard Ron asking if he could talk to her. Harry was nearby. Suddenly the cupboard door flew open, revealing Harry. Ginny threw the bottle at his feet and watched as the bright pink mist rose and Harry inhaled the potion. She saw his eyes dilate and his breathing become erratic. '_Perfect_' she thought.

"Harry, are you alright," asked Ginny, in what she hoped was a worried voice.

"What have you done," he whispered in a furious voice. Ginny was surprised at the anger. He was supposed to want her, make love to her, worship her, but not realize what she had done and get angry with her. Suddenly she was afraid. Harry had vast amounts of power that most people rarely saw, let alone possess. She could see that he was fighting the potion and was slowly loosing the battle. Now all she had to do was wait.

"I only want you Harry, so I'm taking the situation into my own hands. I got tired of waiting for you and for you to make up your mind. You know that we belong together, so why fight it. At Dumbledore's funeral, you told me that you were breaking up with me, to protect me. Well you here, I'm here, and I'm ready for the next step in our relationship, something more permanent." As she spoke, Ginny moved closer and closer until she was standing directly in front of Harry. She could practically feel the lust rolling off of him. Obviously the potion was working. She reached out her hand and touched his face. "There is a room nearby where we can continue this," she said. Harry quickly grabbed her hand. This was a moment to savor. She waited for the kiss. Once he kissed her, there would be no stopping him. But instead of the kiss she was expecting, she got harshly pushed back in the cupboard.

"You bitch! You have no idea what you have done. I wouldn't 'sleep' with you if you were the last female on earth. No doubt Dumbledore is helping you with this little set-up. Make no mistake, Ms. Weasley, I will have my revenge on you, your family, and your precious Dumbledore." Harry shut the door and sealed it to stay locked for another half an hour.

Ron had stopped Hermione on the pretense of having her help him with Lavender, who was unconscious. Ron told both Harry and Hermione that they had been practicing some spells and that one had hit Lavender, knocking her out. Hermione told Harry to go ahead and get Ginny and Dean out of the cupboard, that she could handle this. As soon as Harry left, Ron locked the door with a spell that Ginny had taught him. He wanted no interruptions. If Ginny was getting Harry, then he wanted Hermione. It was only fair. He wouldn't go so far as to use a potion on her like Ginny was doing to Harry, but he would do just about everything else in order to convince the smart witch that they belonged together.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you would go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"I don't think so, Ronald. I know about the money." Ron was surprised. '_How had she_ _found out about that_', he wondered. _Harry_.

"I only took the money so that we would have a start together."

Hermione looked completely surprised. "A start together? Where in the world did you get an idea that we would be 'together'?"

Ron started turning red. "Everyone expects it and who else would have you? You did enjoy my kisses."

Now Hermione was mad. Of all the stupid things to say. "No Ronald, I didn't and for your information there are a lot of _men _who find me attractive. I have been hinting to you that I didn't enjoy your attention but you are too dumb to figure that out. So I guess I will have to spell it out to you. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU THAT WAY AND THAT OUR FRIENDSHIP IS NOW OVER." She tried to leave and found the door locked.

An evil chuckle came from behind her. "Going somewhere, Hermione?"

Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Suddenly the door was blasted apart and in its place stood a very angry Harry Potter. Hermione used the distraction to move behind Harry.

"Are you alright", asked Harry softly, never taking his eyes off Ron. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He only tried to kiss me. But are you alright? You're sweating quite heavily."

Ron tried to interrupt but was thrown back by a silent spell from Harry and knocked unconscious. Hermione checked Lavender, woke her up and sent her back to the tower. She finally got a good look at Harry. He was pale, sweating a lot, and breathing very heavy. "What happened?"

"Ginny threw a potion at me and I breathed it in. She used a love or lust potion on me. I'm not sure which. Dumbledore is behind it, wanting to get me back under his control. I locked her in the cupboard that I found her in. My locking spell will disappear in half an hour but will sound an alarm until she is caught by someone else."

"She did WHAT? What color was it?"

"It was bright pink and turned into a mist when it activated." Hermione gasped and turned pale. This was a serious potion. Only Snape could have made it here at Hogwarts. Very few in the wizarding world could have and it was not one that could sit on a shelf for very long. "Harry, that was the _Amorous Fertilis_ potion. There is no known antidote that you can take. The only way to get the potion out of you system is to have sex, a lot of it. It also has a fertility potion in it so that the partner will become pregnant. In every instance that I have read about it, every couple had a child and those that didn't have actual sex first went insane and then died."

Harry grew paler and paler as Hermione described what the potion was and its only cure. He was going to have to lock himself in his room and try to find a different cure. There was no way he was going to loose himself to lust again like he did with Jill, let alone have another child outside of marriage. Once was enough. He turned quickly, leaving Hermione behind as he made his way to his rooms.

"Chamber of Godric" he growled and was answered by the lion's roar. Harry quickly went inside, telling Dobby to seal the room and to not let him out until Monday morning, no matter what he said after that. If he hadn't found a different solution by then he would probably be dead so it wouldn't matter. He was so hot and sweaty that he started stripping, think that a cold shower would help a little bit. A familiar voice stopped him.

"A cold shower won't help." Harry turned around to see Hermione standing in his bedroom doorway. He had turned so quickly that Hermione thought that he was going to fall over.

"Hermione, what the _HELL_ are you doing here? Leave _NOW_ because I no longer have any control over my body."

"No, I want to help you."

"Hermione, the only way you can help me is to leave. I will not go through this again with another if I can help it." That statement made no sense to her but she didn't move. "Please Hermione, leave. I don't want to ruin our friendship." Hermione simply walked closer to him.

"No Harry, this won't ruin our friendship. You and I won't let it. I want to help you and I will. Soon you won't be able to not give in. I don't want you to die if I can help you and I would rather be the 'one', than for you to attack a stranger."

Harry started breathing very heavy and a predatory gleam entered his eyes. "Why?", he whispered as she closed in on him.

Reaching up and taking his face between her hands she whispered back, "Because I love you that's why".


	9. Promises

Chapter 9 Promises

Hermione woke up slightly confused. It took her a moment to remember where she was at. Harry's room. The potion. Every detail came rushing back and she blushed remembering everything that the two of them had done during the night all because she had to follow him up her and proclaim her love for him. She felt Harry's arm draped across her waist and his chest against her back. His even breathing told her that he was still asleep. In all actuality she should still be asleep herself since she had precious little of it during the night. He had worshiped her body and soul, making sure that every caress, every touch was gentle and soft. She had never felt so cherished. Turning over she saw Harry as she rarely saw him, peaceful and content. She wanted to see that look for the rest of their lives. She smiled to herself as she remembered how Harry wouldn't let her help him with the effects of the potion until she agreed to marry him as soon as possible. He refused to let anything else happen, until she agreed and made a vow to do so. Then he let some of his control slip.

She also realized that Harry was no virgin, unlike herself. He seemed to know what to do, where to touch her, and how to sooth her pain that first time. He certainly didn't learn that from a book. She did remember him saying that he wouldn't give into lust again. That statement had answered a couple of question, but raised different ones.

Something else that Hermione realized was that the talks with her mother did and did not prepare her for her first time. Her mother had told her about the pain and all the other information, giving her books to read since that was how she learned best. But her mother didn't explain the feelings. The feeling of Harry touching her, kissing her, making her want to do things that she had never even thought possible. She figured that either her mother was too embarrassed to talk about it, or that she didn't know how to describe it into words. In that respect Hermione understood. She certainly didn't know how to.

Hermione sighed and snuggled up against Harry, trying to go back to sleep. A shrill cry from one of the other rooms wouldn't stop. Curious as to what was making such a racket, Hermione got up and put on Harry's robe. Looking to see that Harry was still asleep, Hermione quietly left the room in search of the cry. The sound was coming from another room off of Harry's common room. She opened the door and saw a….. nursery?

Stepping into the room, she saw that it was indeed a nursery, complete with a baby who was crying. Hermione went over and picked it up. The baby stopped crying almost at once. It seemed just as curious about Hermione as she was about it. Messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes stared right back at her. This was Harry's child. This had to be the other secret that he was going to tell her about. The baby started to whimper, bringing Hermione back to reality. Moving over to the changing table, Hermione put her limited babysitting skill to work and changed the baby's diaper. _ Harry had a son_! That thought kept going through her mind as she finished dressing the baby. He wasn't a new born, that much she knew, but he wasn't a year yet. She placed the baby to her shoulder and turned around. There standing in the doorway was Harry.

"I didn't want you to find out about Michael just yet. I wanted to tell you myself. I suppose he needed changing?"

"Yes, he was making quite a racket."

"Yeah, he never does anything quiet. I suppose you want to know everything about him?"

"It might make my living here helpful."

"But it will have to wait until after breakfast. He's as bad as Ron if he doesn't eat in a reasonable amount of time. You're probably hungry as well" said Harry blushing.

"I believe that I have worked up quite an appetite." Harry blushed even more. He came over to take Michael from her but the little imp refused to let go of his new friend.

"It seems that Michael has other ideas. Like father like son it would seem." Hermione grinned at the baby, who grinned at her. Harry was experiencing mixed feelings. On one side he was happy that his son found Hermione acceptable but on the other side this was the first time he had refused to have Harry hold him. He moved out of the way so that Hermione and Michael could go into the other room where Dobby was setting up breakfast. As he watched Hermione with his son he realized how glad he was that Hermione had discovered his secret about Michael. He had been afraid that she had discovered the baby when he woke up and saw that she wasn't there. He had jumped out of bed, found some pants before beginning his search for her. To find her in the nursery, changing Michael filled him with such contentment that he never wanted to leave.

Dobby and Winky were placing breakfast on the table when they went back into the main room. Hermione placed Michael in his high chair and sat down beside him. It was Harry, however, who fed his son. Michael enjoyed his food and laughed at his daddy for trying to actually get the spoon in his mouth. He was showing off for his new friend.

Hermione had never seen Harry so patient and understanding as he was with his son. Not only was the baby trying to avoid the spoon that Harry was trying to get in his mouth, laughing, but he was also trying to pick up food from the table and put it into his mouth. A piece of apple landed on Harry's cheek, causing Michael to giggle. Hermione saw two little teeth as she tried to hold back her own giggle.

"You better eat something before this little imp eats everything on the table. He's a bottomless pit", said Harry, as he cleaned his face. As Hermione ate her french toast, she watched as Harry continued to place bite sized pieces in front of the baby, sneaking in a bite here and there. It was something that they obviously did often. Hermione had never seen anything so cute in her life.

As soon as Michael was done, meaning he started dropping his food on the floor instead of in his mouth, Winky took him into the nursery to clean him up. Harry explained everything about Michael and what they had been doing all summer, including Grimmauld Place. Dobby revealed the secret so that she could go there if needed.

"Are there any other secrets that you haven't shared with me?"

"You mean like how I have already taken my NEWTS and passed? Or how I can do wandless magic up to most of the fifth year spells, including the Patronus Charm?"

"YOU HAVE ALREADY TAKEN YOUR NEWTS?!?"

"Yeah."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHY ARE YOU HERE THEN?"

Harry told her how the school wouldn't open unless he was there and how McGonagall had practically begged him to return. "Besides it's the safest place for Michael." As he was talking he noticed that Hermione would grimace every once in a while and shift in her chair. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Nothing that a good soak in the bath won't cure."

Harry got up from the table and went into the bath off his room and started the water. He returned, picked Hermione up in his arms, and carried her into the bath.

"Your bath, m'Lady."

Hermione giggled. "Thank you sir knight. I believe that I can handle everything from her."

Harry set her feet down and kissed her gently. "Take all the time you need. I have something else to show you when you're done."

"And what would that be?"

"After your bath." Harry left the room to take his own shower in Michael's room, stopping only to ask Winky to pack up Hermione's stuff and move it all up here. Hermione took off Harry's robe and climbed into the tub, sighing in relaxation." _Harry must have added some relaxation and healing potions to the water_", Hermione thought to herself. Whatever he added it made all of her aches and pains disappear. An hour later Hermione emerged from the bath and saw a set of her own clothes on the bed.

Harry was playing with Michael in the baby's room, talking to him. "Well what do you think of your new mama?" The baby giggled. "Yeah, I think that she's pretty special too."

"I'm glad that the two men in my life think that I am special."

"Well we Potter men know a good thing when we see it. As for the women in our lives, we only want the best for us." The baby babbled his agreement. Both teens laughed.

Hermione was dying to ask a question since she had heard Harry mention something. "Did you say that you could do wandless magic through most of _fifth_ year spells?"

Harry looked embarrassed. "Um, yeah."

"The boy is actually pretty good", said a new voice.

Hermione looked around trying to find the person who had spoken, finding no one. "Who said that?"

"That would be the busy body. He also goes by the name of Godric Gryffindor."

"You have _Godric Gryffindor's_ portrait, _here_?"

"These were his chambers when he taught here. So, yes, his portrait is here." Harry led Hermione over to the portrait and introduced her to his ancestor. To say that Hermione was gobsmacked would be an understatement. She was speechless.

"Leave us alone, boy. I want to get to know my newest granddaughter in-law without you hanging around."

"Don't trust what he says, Hermione. He's been waiting for someone new to talk to and has a habit of stretching the truth a bit", said Harry teasingly. "He's trying to impress you."

"You watch yourself, young man, or I'll be telling on you next."

Harry laughed and left the two alone to talk. Hermione learned a great deal about the men of the Gryffindor/Potter families. The one thing she realized was that they were loyal and faithful until their dying day.


	10. Who's In Control?

Chapter 10 Who's In Control?

As Hermione talked with Godric's portrait, Dobby and Winky moved all of her things into Harry's room. They were ecstatic about the addition to their family. Their master deserved all the happiness in the world. Dobby understood that whatever had been bothering Harry was now out of his system, and he released the seal on their quarters. He had sensed an urgency in his master and wanted to help.

Harry watched as Hermione talked with Godric, trying to plan what to do next. The first thing that needed to be done was to get married. He already had her agreement for that, and felt that it needed to be done sooner rather than later and in secrecy. Then she needed to see a healer to verify that she was indeed pregnant, not that Harry thought other wise, but he needed confirmation of it. That too needed to be done in secret. His first choice would have been Madam Pomphrey but she would tell McGonagall, who would tell Dumbledore. That he could not have. Also Voldemort could find out too soon. What they needed to do was get married, quietly, at the ministry, seal the documents, and visit St. Mungos to see a healer. With that in mind, Harry set about trying to figure out how to get out of Hogwarts without anyone's knowledge.

Dumbledore called another Order meeting on Saturday morning. Ginny Weasley had informed him last night that she had failed with the potion and in getting Harry under her 'spell'. He had issued a search of the castle. Harry was no where to be found and it was assumed that he had barricaded himself in his rooms. The problem being that no one could enter them. Although the people in the portrait would acknowledge the password, the snake would not and prevented them from entering. Only Harry could have set a different password and have it in Parseltongue.

To be on the safe side, however, Dumbledore asked the adults of the Order to search Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Grimmauld Place, even though no had been able to enter it so far. As well as number four Privet Drive on the off chance that Harry had returned there. No found a single clue. A second search of the castle had revealed that Ms. Granger was no where to be found, along with all of her things. "_If she's with Harry, there will be hell to pay_. _I can't afford to have them together. He's too powerful and she's too smart. Together_ _they would be unstoppable. No I have to get control back_" thought Dumbledore. "_If I find that she's been with him this entire time, I will confine her and hold her somewhere Harry cannot find her. If she is with child then I will have the leverage that I need to have Harry do what ever I want. If it lasts too long I might even let her carry the child to term. He will do what ever it takes to keep his 'family' safe._"

After a brief talk with Godric, while Hermione helped the elves put her things away, Harry finally got his fireplace connected to the floo network. Connected without connecting it to the school's network. Now he needed to convince Hermione to marry him that afternoon.

"You want to get married _today_?"

"Yeah."

"Harry, why the rush. I mean we don't even know if I am pregnant. I know I agreed to marry you, but I thought that I would have a little time to discuss things at least with my parents if nothing else."

Harry blushed slightly. He had forgotten about Hermione's parents. Of course she would want them there, but he felt an urgency about it. "I know that you want your parents there, sweetheart, but I have a feeling that we have to do this now. You know how my gut feelings tend to be right."

That was so true. How many times had Harry's gut feeling saved them all from certain death? If Harry's gut was telling them to get married now, then that is what they had to do. "Well, I guess I need to figure out a wedding dress?"

Harry came over and hugged her. "We'll have another wedding when this is all done. I wouldn't want to deprive your parents the privilege of giving you away", he whispered in her ear.

"Now that the boy has convinced you to marry him, I think I can help with your problem with the dress."

"How can you do that, sir?"

"I told you to call me Godric, child, and I believe that in the wooden chest, next to the family tapestry, you will find what you need."

Hermione went over to the chest that Godric had indicated. It was beautifully decorated with scroll work carved in a very intricate pattern. On the lid, in the center, was carved a tree, representing knowledge and life. Opening the chest, Hermione saw a cloth wrapped package, tied with a faded red ribbon. Undoing the ribbon, Hermione unwrapped the cloth and saw a beautiful white gown. Unfolding the dress, she looked at it closely. The gown was very medieval in style and had embroidered flowers, birds, and vines all over it. On the train of the gown was a replica of the tree that was on the chest. Holding it up to herself, Hermione saw that the gown would probably fit, without any alterations. Looking at Godric she asked the silent question.

"Yes, this was Rowena's wedding gown. She wore it when she married Stephen's father. When we sent Johanna to stay with Stephen, Rowena sent the gown as well. I think she knew that neither of us would survive to see our daughter marry. Johanna did wear it for her own wedding and brought it back here for safety. No one has worn it since. Rowena would be proud and humbled if you would wear it to your own wedding. You are marrying into the family after all."

"Godric, if you were standing in front of me, I would kiss and hug you right now."

The portrait blushed. Harry had no idea that they could do that. "I would probably let you. You do remind me of Rowena at times. Like you, her mind was always seeking knowledge. Now what are you doing talking to me? Go get ready for your wedding."

"Thank you, Godric."

"You're welcome, child. Now go!"

Hermione commandeered Harry's bedroom to get ready. Winky had the honor of helping her. They carried on quite a conversation while doing so. Dobby had been dispatched, with Harry's dress robes, to help him get ready. Neither male was allowed near the main bedroom, leaving Harry to get ready in Michael's room. Although Harry would love to have his son at his wedding, he knew that for the baby's own protection, that he needed to stay here with the elves. The less people knew about him, the safer he was.

An hour later, Hermione emerged from the bedroom wearing the dress under a dark green velvet cloak. She had wanted to surprise Harry with what she looked like in the dress and even had put the hood up, so that he couldn't see her hair or the flower wreath that Winky had made. Harry looked so handsome in his dress robes. His eyes were shining with happiness as her looked at her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Harry held out his hand and led her to the fireplace. Throwing some floo powder in he turned to her and said, "We need to go to Grimmauld Place first. I only connected this place to there as a safety precaution. We'll go to the ministry from there."

Hermione nodded and stepped into the fireplace, silently thanking Winky for the dirt repelling spell to keep herself and the dress clean. "Number Twelve Grimmauld place."

Once Hermione had disappeared Harry turned to the elves. "We'll be back in a couple of hours. Winky take care of Michael. Dobby you know what to do." He stepped into the fire and shouted, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place".


	11. Rowena's Bower

Chapter 11 Rowena's Bower

The wedding itself went quicker than filling out the paperwork. Harry had paid an extra one hundred galleons for a preventive charm, so that no one could find out unless Hermione or himself told them, not even the marriage official or the clerk. The marriage certificate would look like a blank piece of paper to those that didn't know. The newly married couple returned to Hogwarts two hours after leaving and Dobby took their one wedding picture, for memories sake. The excited elf and Winky put together a wonderful wedding tea, complete with miniature wedding cakes. Harry waited until they had finished before telling Hermione about the arrangements that he had made for her.

"Hermione?" 

"Humm?"

"I have a couple of things that I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I made an appointment for you at St. Mungo's Monday morning at nine am, and I made arrangements for you to take your NEWTS on the following Monday."

"You did WHAT?"

"First of all we need to know if you are pregnant and secondly, if I can take my NEWTS early and pass you most defiantly can. Dumbledore has probably figured out that you're with me by now. That means that he has the teachers and Order members looking for both of you. If you show up to class on Monday, one of them will either kidnap you, or tell Dumbledore and he'll kidnap you. So I think that for safety's sake, you'll stay here, study for your NEWTS and take them a week from Monday."

"Unfortunately, that makes a lot of sense."

"Hey!"

Hermione leaned over and kissed him. "We'll do this your way for now but no interrupting my studying."

"Only to make you sleep and eat."

She sighed. "Fine, but I had better pass with very high marks."

"You will. Now how about we go search Rowena's room? I want to see it before we have to go into 'hiding'? I saved it for last and thought that you might want to join me."

"Give me five minutes." She jumped up from the table and ran into the bedroom to change into more grubby clothes. Who knew how clean the room really was. As Harry waited for Hermione to return, he told Winky where they were going and asked that she watch Michael. Once she was ready they left the room and made their way down to Harry's old room, under the invisibility cloak and using the map. They saw on the map that Ron and Ginny were waiting nearby, probably to ambush one or both of them.

"How are we going to get past them?" whispered Hermione as they peered around the corner.

Stepping out of sight, Harry stepped out of the cloak and wrapped it more firmly around Hermione. "I'll try and draw them off or something. I want you to make for the portrait and go in. The password is 'Unity' and the extra password is 'Betrayal'. The snake will understand that word in English. Wait for me in the main room. I'll join you when I can."

Harry didn't wait for her agreement and stepped out into the hallway. He made his way down to his former room purposely. Ron and Ginny were caught by surprise. Neither of them had expected Harry to just waltz up to them. That was one of their mistakes. Before they could react or send a message to Dumbledore, Harry had them petrified and silenced. As he levitated them to a broom cupboard nearby, Hermione went to the portrait and whispered both passwords and entered the room. Neither Weasley saw her or the portrait open. Harry shut the door and sealed it for half an hour and went back to the portrait. He, too, whispered the passwords, entered the room and was greeted with a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"For putting your self in the path of danger for me and for not hurting them too much."

"What else do I have to do to get another one?" Harry grinned.

"Prat."

Harry was still grinning as he went over to the plaque over the fireplace and pressed the final color, blue. A rumble sounded from the bedroom area. They went into the room and saw that the window had pushed itself out. Revealed was a staircase going up where the window had originally been.

Harry led the way up the stairs, his wand lighting the way and holding Hermione's hand, helping her up the narrow stairs. It was almost a straight climb. At the top the wall opened up revealing the room. Dust was everywhere, reminding Harry of how Godric's room was when he first saw it. Both of them quickly set to work cleaning up and revealing secrets about the room. It definitely was a woman's room, although it wasn't as cluttered as some he had seen. Ginny's was like walking into a boot sale, while Hermione had a place for everything. A family tapestry hung on a wall near a desk that was expertly carved. It reflected its owner's personality. The legs looked like interwoven vines that continued around the edge of the desk. The main top was a carving of Hogwarts, complete with lake and forest. Harry had never seen such a beautiful desk before.

"Who is there?", asked a slightly low voice. Both Harry and Hermione turned in the direction that the voice had come from. There, on the wall, was the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry walked up to the portrait, dragging a dumbstruck Hermione with him.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is my, uh, wife, Hermione."

A slight smile formed on the oval shaped face of his ancestor. She had long black hair and light blue eyes. He could see why Godric had fallen in love with her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Aren't you a little young to be married?"

Both teens blushed. "Well, we uh…sort of…"

"There is a little one on the way?"

"Possibly."

"Then it is good that you are married."

"Thank you."

"Now explain to me how you found my rooms."

Harry explained how he had accidentally found Godric Gryffindor's room and had met the founder's portrait.

"You mean that Godric's portrait is still alive?!?"

"Yes. It's hanging in his former room. We are staying there now with my son."

"Why would Godric allow you to stay there?"

Harry explained that he was Godric's descendant through their daughter Johanna.

"You're my descendant?"

"Yes. Would you like me to update your family tree? I did that for Godric."

"Yes please."

Harry pricked his finger and placed the blood on the tapestry. As with Godric's, it cleaned and repaired the tapestry and cleaned up the portrait.

"That is much better. I understand several things now. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hermione looked like Christmas had come early. There was so much that she could learn from this woman. "How is it that you didn't know that Godric's portrait was still alive?"

"I have not been able to leave my frame. It has been a long time since I have 'talked' with anyone."

"Can your frame be moved?"

"I will show you the wand movement and tell you the charm to make it so."

As Hermione learned the charm, Harry went through the rooms and packed everything up into boxes that Dobby had brought when Harry had called for him. By the time he was done, Hermione had the charm learned and was waiting for Harry to finish, so that he could carry the portrait. It was something that couldn't be shrunk. Hermione did the charm as Harry held the frame, catching it as it came off the wall. Levitating the portrait in front of them, Harry led Hermione out of the chamber and wandlessly sealed the room as Godric had told him. They actually had to walk down to Godric's chamber and entered quickly before anyone saw them.

Harry hung Rowena next to Godric. To say that the former wizard was dumbstruck was an understatement. He immediately went into her portrait and hugged and kissed her. The two teens were just a little embarrassed at their display of affection.

Godric remembered, finally, that they were still there. "You two might want to leave the room. Isn't this you wedding day", he asked looking directly at Harry.

"Yes and you're right", answered Harry, sweeping Hermione up and carrying her off to their bedroom.


	12. The Heart Of Hogwarts

Chapter 12 The Heart Of Hogwarts

On Monday morning Harry went with Hermione to see a doctor. Michael also went so that he could be checked over. That had been more Hermione's idea than Harry's. The doctor assured them that they were completely safe as far as secrecy was concerned and he went so far as to make a wizard's oath with them. If he broke his word then he would lose his license to practice healing. They really had no choice but to accept it. Hermione was pronounced pregnant and Michael was pronounced healthy. If the doctor was surprised that Harry was a father of one baby and another on the way, with two different mothers and all by the age of seventeen, he didn't say. He treated the Potters like everyone else with the exception of allowing them to floo directly to his office, instead of going through the waiting area, due to Harry's celebrity status. Harry relaxed after hearing that.

They had flooed back to Hogwarts and Harry put Michael down for nap as Hermione started studying for her NEWTS. He asked Dobby to watch the family and make sure that Hermione ate some lunch. He had business else where.

"I need to see someone about the money that was stolen and how I can press charges against them. I want you to stay here. Dobby will bring you some lunch. Don't study too hard." He kissed Hermione goodbye and returned to the floo.

"Be careful and try not to lose your temper."

"I will and I'll try", said Harry. "Brown and Smith" he yelled, throwing some floo powder into the fireplace. He arrived in a very luxurious waiting room. The secretary greeted him warmly and offered refreshments. Exactly three minutes later the office door opened and the secretary told Harry that he could go in. The two men behind the desks stood up to greet him.

"Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet you. My brother and I have followed your progress for years. It is a pleasure to be serving the Potter family again. Now how may we be of service", asked Mr. Smith

Harry told them everything, about Dumbledore stealing the money, lying to him, and trying to use him. Also the fact that the man was still alive. He left nothing out and showed them the report that Gringotts had provided.

"This is very interesting, Mr. Potter. Exactly how far do you want to take this" asked Mr. Brown

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Do you want not only your money returned but compensation as well? Do you want the offenders to be prosecuted with the possibility of serving time in prison? There are several persons on this list, not to mention the entire Ministry and Hogwarts as a school" said Mr. Brown.

"What would you suggest?"

After a brief conference together Mr. Smith said, "We believe that those involved, who knew of the money, should be prosecuted. That would mean the Weasley's that have been named, Albus Dumbledore, and Minister Scrimgeour. Hogwarts and the Ministry itself to compensate you. As for the Order of the Phoenix, since it is controlled by Dumbledore, he will be forced to answer for that. All will have to make restitution to you as well. Do you wish for us to proceed with this?'

"Yes. They need to learn that I am no pushover."

"We will start proceedings immediately."

"Thank you. I trust that this will be discreet?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. We are always discreet. Is there anything else that we can help you with", asked Mr. Brown.

"How good are you in dealing with muggles?"

"In what capacity?" asked Mr. Smith. 

Harry explained about his childhood and how his relative had treated him. Mr. Brown produced a pensieve and had Harry place several memories of his treatment by the Dursley's in it. Both men were shocked at what they saw. No child should have been raised in such a manner, be they muggle or wizard.

"I think that I can speak for the both of us when we say that those 'people' will be dealt with, Mr. Potter", said Mr. Smith, clearly angry at what he saw.

"I leave it in your capable hands gentlemen." Harry rose from his seat, shook hands with both men and flooed home.

Hermione was in the same spot as when he had left, only with an empty plate and glass beside her, indicating that she had at least eaten. Michael was awake and Harry went into the baby's room and played with him until dinner. After dinner Hermione went back to studying, while Harry went to talk to his two ancestors.

"Harry, Rowena has a suggestion that you might want to listen to", said Godric.

"What would that be?"

"That you take over the control of the school."

Harry looked at her like she had lost her mind. "How, exactly, would I do that?" 

"Well since you have actually finished your education and you do have our blood in you, you could take control by melding with the Heart of Hogwarts."

"The WHAT of Hogwarts?"

"The Heart of Hogwarts."

"What's that? I hope it's not an actual heart. That's just gross."

"No it's not a real heart. It's actually a special shield in a small room off the Great Hall. When ever there is a new Headmaster appointed, that person must place their hands on the shield. This allows the wards around the school to be under their control."

"But, what does that have to do with me?"

"When Dumbledore 'died', he did not tell his successor to do this. Since the man is supposed to be dead, the wards are being controlled by no one. If you take over the wards, you can control the school and technically be the Headmaster. Thus protecting the innocent students, your family, and yourself. The evil wizard of Salazar's line wouldn't be able to touch anyone in here if you did. Even if he has a founder's blood in him that should let him in no matter what."

Harry paled at the thought that there was no protection around Hogwarts right now. Voldemort could walk right in and meet absolutely no resistance. Dumbledore, in his bid to control everything, failed to consider that Hogwarts herself would think that he was dead. Here was a chance for him to protect several people that he respected and loved. The betrayer wouldn't know what had hit him. The only problem would be getting into the room undetected. He would have to wait until the middle of the night before make an attempt.

Harry told the portraits 'good night' and set about getting Michael ready for bed. That took almost an hour and when Harry finally got to leave the room his son was fast asleep. Hermione however was harder to get to bed. In fact when she heard about the plan that he and the founders had come up with, she wanted to come.

"No. I won't let you."

Hermione came over and climbed on his lap, her fingers stroking his chest. "Harry. Yes, we are married and I know that you are worried about me, but I would feel better if I could go along and watch your back." Then she gently kissed him. She heard a sigh escape from him and knew that she had won this time.

"Alright, but if it gets too dangerous you are to make you way back here as fast and as safly as you can and you're wearing the invisibility cloak, promise?"

She was going to argue but the look of determination in Harry's eyes stopped her. "I promise."

They dressed muggle for their excursion. It was practical and comfortable. Harry would start until after midnight. All prefects on patrol should be done by then. That left only the teachers and ghosts to avoid. They used the map and took the most direct path to the Great Hall. Using the directions provided by Rowena, they found the secret room behind the only suit of armor that had the Hogwarts coat of arms on its shield. They made it into the room just fine.

The room was completely bare except of the huge shield that hung on the opposite wall. The shield had been divided into four parts. Each part had a symbol of one of the founders, a snake, a griffin, a raven, and a badger. Harry walked up to the shield and placed his hands on the raven and the griffin. The shield lit up with a bright white light that seemed to grow, filling the room. Harry heard the wards snap into place.

"_What does the new master need?_" Harry heard the voice inside his head.

"_Who are you?_" he asked back silently.

"_I am the spirit of the school, Hogwarts_" the voiced answered back.

Harry had no idea that he would be able to hear the school's spirit. "_I need to protect the_ _students and my family. Dumbledore want to hurt them and me. He needs to be kept away_ _from myself and my family. Can you do that?_"

"_Yes new Master. I can keep the old man contained to his quarters and general areas of the school. No one will be allowed into your office without permission, except your wife. Is there anything else that needs to be done?_"

"_Yes there are some students, possibly teachers that have a dark mark on their skin. Can you stop them from entering the school and kick those out that have it?_"

A few minutes went by before Harry heard an answer. "_Everything will be done as you asked_ _new Master._"

"_Thank you._"

"_Your welcome._"

Harry released the shield, turned to Hermione and said "It's done."

In another part of the castle Albus Dumbledore woke up. The magic around the school had changed. He tried to access the school and found that it wouldn't answer him. He feared that he knew who was to blame for that.


	13. What Comes Around

Chapter 13 What Comes Around

Early in the morning Albus Dumbledore left his bedchamber and made his way to the Headmaster's office. Even though he was not technically the Headmaster. A shift in the magic around Hogwarts last night had him worried.

"Blood Pop", he said. But the gargoyle refused to move. "BLOOD POP!" yelled Dumbledore. But the stubborn stone statue still refused to move. Now he was really angry. He made his way to Minerva's office and found it empty, thank goodness. His one time friend and confidant no longer trusted him. He blamed Harry for that as well.

Throwing some floo powder into the fire, he flooed someone who owed him a favor.

Harry woke up with Hermione still beside him, sleeping peacefully. Their excursion last night had been an eye opener. He told her everything that had been said by the castle. He was now the Headmaster. She had to giggle at the thought of him as her new authority figure, for however brief it was.

Slowly he got out of bed so as not to disturb Hermione and went and showered. By the time he was done, Hermione was no longer in bed. Walking into the main room he saw that Hermione had gotten Michael up and was already feeding the baby. He went over and kissed Hermione on the lips and Michael on the top of the head.

"Ugh migna ru" said the baby.

"And good Morning to you, young man" answered his father. "Did you sleep well?"

"Eep sssr hey."

"Well that's good to hear."

Hermione broke into giggle as the two continued their unusual conversation. She had never seen Harry act so silly but so grown up before. She realized that he was trying to show his son that he was important enough to talk to even if he really couldn't speak or be understood very well. They were going to have a fantastic relationship. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, just hormones is all", she said wiping her eyes.

"What are you going to study today?"

"Ancient Runes. Are you going to the Headmaster's office this morning?"

"Yeah. I need to do some cleaning."

Michael chose that moment to make his presence known again by levitating his bowl of half filled baby cereal right onto his father's head. It dripped down onto Harry's shoulders. Hermione's giggles joined those of Michael's as Harry said "After I take another shower of course."

By the time that Harry finished his second shower, Hermione had Michael back in his room and she had taken over the dining table for her study session. Harry heard his son's chatter and decided not to disturb the baby. He went over to Hermione, kissed the top of her head, telling her not to study to hard and to eat some lunch.

"Dobby, Winky."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir."

"Winky, I would like you to stay here and watch Michael for Hermione. See that she eats some lunch. Dobby I would like you to come with me."

"Of course Harry Potter sir."

Harry left the room with Dobby. Making sure that he wasn't followed he made his way to the gargoyle protecting the stairway.

"_You need to set a new password, Headmaster._"

"_Happiness_" Harry answered back

"_As you wish, Headmaster. The old one tried to get in this morning. I believe that he is aware that you are the new Headmaster._"

"_Thank you for the warning._" Hogwarts didn't answer, just moved the staircase. Harry went up. Inside the office, he set Dobby to clearing all the gadgets, while he started cleaning out the desk. It took nearly seven hours just to do that. The stuff that they decided to get rid of, Hogwarts took care of. Harry didn't care where it went as long as he never had to see it again. Hogwarts, in a stroke of genius, put everything into Dumbledore's bedchamber, leaving him no room for himself. Hogwarts told Harry what she had done and that she couldn't expel the former Headmaster or those that had the Dark Mark. However when they left the school for what ever reason, the wards would not allow them entry back in. Harry realized that this was the best that could be done. He hoped that those who did have the Dark Mark would be going to Hogsmeade in a couple of weeks.

Dumbledore finished his conversation with Scrimgeour. They had discussed the possibility that Harry had control of the school. How he had accomplished that was still a mystery to him. The brat seemed to be more powerful than he had originally thought. If he added Ms. Granger to the mix, there would be no stopping them. Drastic measures needed to be done.

Since it was daytime and most of the students were about, Dumbledore cast a very complicated charm on himself, causing himself to become invisible. Slowly he made his way to the Great Hall, where he had no trouble locating the suit of armor with the Hogwarts shield. His intent was to reforge his bond with the school, thus gaining back control. But the room refused to reveal itself to him. Instead all he saw was a storage room, filled with cauldrons. After screaming, yelling, and cursing for five minutes, he decided to return to his rooms to plan his next move. When he arrived he saw that all of his things from HIS office were there. There was so much that he barely got in the door. He found that the stuff couldn't be banished to another part of the castle. He could shrink things and they stayed that way, but once he tried to send it to another room, it would return and be normal again. Four hours later Dumbledore had successfully shrunk everything and had placed all of it into boxes that he stacked in a corner. Deciding that he was hungry, he called a house elf and asked for some lunch. Hoping for some savory meal with some pumpkin juice. What he got was bread, with no butter, and water. He decided that someone out there hated him. Looking around his quarters, he realized that he had been reduced to an unwanted guest in HIS school. The thought of getting even with the brat continued to run through his head.


	14. The Minister's Visit

Chapter 14 The Minister's Visit

The rest of the week went by quietly for Harry and Hermione. Harry spent most of the time in the Headmaster's office, learning how the school worked and trying to get through all the paperwork. He had already put out an ad for a new Potions Master, as he didn't trust Snape. Even if the man was a spy for the Order, he was still a Deatheater. The DADA position was also going to have to be replaced. Harry agreed that Professor Sheffield was not the best teacher and had run the idea of asking Remus to teach again by Hermione. She thought that it was a great idea. Now the question was how deep in Dumbledore's pocket Lupin was.

The lawyers, Brown and Smith, sent Harry a letter on Friday. Simply put, they sent a summons to all that had been named by Harry for an appearance before the Wizengament, on Tuesday Morning at nine. Those summoned could not discuss it with anyone who had not been summoned, this included the press. His muggle relatives would be there as well. All had been told to bring their personal solicitor. As they would be tried for their various crimes. They also told Harry that a representative from Gringotts would be there to confirm the findings. It was imperative that he be there. Harry owled back saying that he and his wife would both be there.

Hermione was pleased to here that the trials were going to be after she took her NEWTS and was very glad and proud that Harry wanted her there for support and explanations. Michael, of course, would be staying at Hogwarts. No reason to reveal all their secrets.

That evening several owls set out delivering their burdens to those being summoned. Ron and Ginny were eating dinner in the Great Hall when the owls dropped their letters onto their plates. As they read both, became so pale that the rest of Gryffindor house thought that someone had died, and tried to get them to the hospital wing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were just sitting down to dinner when theirs arrived. They left the food on the table as they apparated to Hogsmeade and walked towards Hogwarts. Dumbledore was trying to find a way into his former office when the owl delivering his summons dropped it on his head. Fudge, Umbridge, and Percy Weasley all raced to Scrimgeour's office as they each had received a summons and had no idea why. They were joined by several others who also had received that same summons. Kingsley Shacklebolt wondered what was going on that had caused the Minister to call a meeting. A meeting that had the former minister, two of his under secretaries, and the heads of the Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement. What ever it was it was big. Soon two meetings were taking place. Those that worked for the Ministry, and those order members that had been summoned. Neither group knew what to do about the problem. Both hoped that Harry could see reason and accept the offers that each had come up with, thinking that they could buy or bribe their savior.

Monday morning Harry escorted Hermione to the Ministry so that she could take her NEWTS. He returned at six that evening to pick her up. She had taken every single one that day, making her exhausted. Harry had to practically carry her home. Dobby told Harry that night that the Minister had arrived and wanted to speak with him. He was currently talking with Dumbledore on how they could force Harry to accept their offers and get him back under their control. Needless to say Harry had to leave so that he could rant and rave without waking up his family. Dobby felt that the minister and the old headmaster had better watch themselves. Harry Potter was not someone to mess with.

Dobby listened outside the Master's bedroom the next morning for any noise. He didn't want to embarrass his Master and Mistress if he interrupted them. All was quiet and Dobby opened the door. They were still asleep. Dobby quickly went to Harry's side of the bed to awaken his master. The bad one had sent a message to Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is needing Harry Potter to wake up."

"What is it, Dobby? Is Michael awake?" asked a sleepy Harry.

"Winky is with baby Michael. Old Headmaster and Minister has sent a message to Harry Potter. They is wanting to talk to Harry Potter."

Harry quietly got out of bed and headed to the bath. Dobby quickly and quietly gathered up some clothes for his Master. Harry finished in record time and thanked Dobby for his help. He kissed a sleeping Hermione goodbye. Outside the bedroom, Harry asked Dobby to tell Hermione what was going on and make sure that she eats some breakfast. Using the Marauder map, Harry saw that the Minister and Dumbledore were in the Great Hall.

Students stopped and stared as they saw a determined Harry Potter walk by. Most hadn't seen him since the first week of school. When Harry slammed open the doors to the Great Hall, almost everyone jumped. Ron and Ginny immediately tried to get Harry to talk to them. He stopped them with a stare and continued to the Head table where the Minister sat next to an empty chair on one side and Professor McGonagall on the other. Harry smirked when he saw that the empty chair had only bread and water in front of it. Silence filled the hall as every one listened.

"Harry, just the young man that I want to talk to."

"Scrimgeour, you have nothing that I want to listen to."

"Now Mr. Potter, I have come all this way to talk to you. The least you can do is listen to what I and the another party have to say."

"If this is about what has been delivered to you then we have nothing to say to each other."

Scrimgeour's face lost some of its mask. He was not going to let a teenager get the best of him, savior or not. "Actually, I am here to discuss that with you. I have an offer that I believe you will accept and we can continue with what really needs to be done."

"Your offer can go stuff itself. This isn't about me getting what was rightfully mine returned. It's about justice. Right now you and those named are no better than Voldemort in my opinion."

Now Scrimgeour was angry and wasn't afraid to show it. This was all Dumbledore's fault. He was supposed to keep the boy under control. They need to find his weak point and soon. "Perhaps we could continue this discussion up in the Headmaster's office."

Harry grinned an evil grin. "Certainly." He led the way towards the gargoyle staircase. Mentally saying the password the staircase opened and started moving. Harry then realized that there were others behind him, namely McGonagall, Snape, Ron, and Ginny.

"Ron, you and Ginny have no need to be here."

"Mate, why are you doing this? I thought that we were best friends?"

"Think about it really hard, Ron. I'm sure that you will figure it out."

"Harry, I'm sorry about that joke with the potion. I thought it was harmless. I never intended for it to go that far."

Harry gave Ginny an icy stare. "I'm sure that in your little world you feel that you have done nothing wrong, but in my world you are equal to Voldemort and I have no regrets to what I will do to you when this is all said and done. Now both of you get to class while you are still here."

Ron and Ginny both realized how serious and dangerous Harry was at that moment. Snape however was trying to pass the two redheads and get into the Headmaster's office.

"Where do you think your going, Snivellus?"

"Move out of the way, Potter. The Headmaster has asked that I attend this meeting. Fifty points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Snape frowned as he realized that the points didn't subtract from the hourglass.

"I suppose if the _Headmaster_ has asked you then _I_ will allow you to do so."

Harry moved out of the way to let Snape pass him. Once he was upstairs he had to laugh at the sight before him. Here were some of the most powerful and intellectual wizard and witches that he knew and once respected trying to get into _his_ office. What was funny was the fact that they couldn't. Hogwarts, herself had set the wards. Even if they knew the password, most would not be allowed in because he had asked Hogwarts not to allow it. Walking up to the door Harry waved his hand and opened the door. He made his way to the desk and sat behind it. Many were shocked at his open defiance.

Dumbledore revealed himself, quite angry at the insult that Harry was giving him. "I believe that you have my seat, Mr. Potter." His eyes no longer twinkling, instead throwing daggers at Harry.

"No I don't think so _sir_. You are no longer Headmaster. Hogwarts has chosen a new Headmaster."

Dumbledore paled at hearing that. He was very afraid as to who Hogwarts had chosen. Professor McGonagall had no qualms about asking.

"Dare I ask who the new Headmaster is?"

"Why I am, Professor."


	15. Time To Pay The Piper

Chapter 15 Time To Pay The Piper

Needless to say, Harry threw the group for a loop. He had done exactly what Dumbledore had hoped he could and something that Voldemort wanted to do. He had control of Hogwarts. Severus Snape was stunned at the audacity of the brat. How dare he do this! Never in the history of the school had a student taken control. It was incredible.

"How is it, Mr. Potter, that you are Headmaster?" sneered Snape.

"Simple. One I have already taken my NEWTS, so there for I have technically graduated. I only returned because Professor McGonagall requested that I do so, so that the school would remain open. Since most parents didn't want to send their children without some protection. Two, Hogwarts herself, granted the request of two of the founders, allowing me to do so."

Every adult stared back at Harry, each with a different emotion. McGonagall's face held surprise, Snape's surprise and jealousy, Dumbledore's anger, and the Scrimgeou's outright rage.

"You will relinquish control of this school to Dumbledore as of right now. You will report to the Ministry to begin your auror training, as per your choice of careers from your fifth year. You will stop this nonsense immediately."

"You can't order ME, Minister. I have already turned down the aurors and the Department of Mysteries. I have no need of employment, other than that of Headmaster. Now I believe that our meeting is over."

Scrimgeour pulled his anger in. He needed to make this deal with the boy. The Ministry couldn't have this go to trial. The publicity, not to mention the repayment, would be too damaging. "I apologize Harry, but you must understand that your special skills are needed in the auror department. I am willing to allow you to forgo the three years of additional training and let you became the youngest auror in the history of the Ministry."

"No thank you."

"What if I let you be the Head of the department?"

"Not interested."

"Harry you have made your point. We should have never used your money and we apologize. We should have never treated you like a weapon instead of a man. We have here a list of repayment that I believe would be more than satisfactory."

Harry glanced at the list. He saw no actual money being returned, instead there was a list of properties. It looked a little to good on paper and Harry wished that Hermione was there.

"_Headmaster? Is there something that I can do?_"

"Can you ask my wife to join us here please?" Harry silently asked.

After a moment an answer came "_The mistress is on her way_."

A couple of minutes later Hermione arrived. A chair appeared beside Harry. She entered the office, ignoring everyone else as she gave Harry a kiss and sat down.

"The Minister has presented this offer so that the Ministry doesn't have to go to trial." Harry said handing her the list. Hermione quickly read it.

"I don't think that you should accept, Harry. Most of these properties are worthless and a few belong to someone else, not to mention that you own two of the properties listed."

She handed the list back to Harry who looked at the Minister.

"I don't think so, Scrimgeour. Now I want you to leave."

Hogwarts understood that the Headmaster was upset and made it so that the others were forced out into the hallway where Ron and Ginny still waited.

"I believe that we have been dismissed." stated Professor McGonagall.

Back in the office Harry was trying to regain control of his anger. Hermione simply climbed onto his lap and started kissing him. It took him a couple of kisses to respond but respond he did. Half an hour later a very satisfied Hermione and sated Harry were sitting in Harry's chair with Hermione on his lap. Several items of clothes were missing as well as most of the portraits.

"I don't think that this office has seen that much action in awhile," smirked Harry. "What brought it on anyway?"

"You were in need of an outlet for your anger. I simply redirected it to your passionate side, much to my enjoyment. Before you ask it won't hurt the baby."

"You know me too well."

"I should after all these years. I just never had the nerve to be that bold before."

"I like that bold side of you."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Severus Snape was in a right foul mood. After the disaster in the Headmaster's office, he had no illusions as to how long he would remain at the school. Potter would get too much enjoyment in dismissing him. Then there was Dumbledore, to whom he was indebted to. Who also had ordered him to tell Voldemort everything. Dumbledore's newest plan was to let the Dark lord attack the school, causing it to fall and making Potter look bad. Then as the righteous, upstanding citizen that he is, Dumbledore would come in and save the day. Snape, however, didn't think that it would work and made plans to leave England altogether before the explosion took place. He was tired of following two masters.

Snape waited until nighttime to leave the castle. He walked to the edge of the wards and apparated to Riddle Manor where Lord Voldemort was staying.

"Severus," hissed the Dark Lord. "I didn't summon you." He sounded angry.

"I know, my Lord, but I have some valuable information to pass on to you." 

"What?'

"Harry Potter has taken control of Hogwarts, my Lord."

"How it this possible?" hissed Voldemort.

"Apparently two of the founders requested that he do so and Hogwarts agreed."

Voldemort started pacing. "He must have two of the founders' blood in him to do so. It would be the only way. But which two? Gryffindor would be one, of course, but who would be the other? It couldn't be Slytherin because I am his descendant. I will have to research this. I am pleased that you informed me Severus. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, my Lord. It would also seem that several people have been receiving money and bribes from Dumbledore out of Potter's vaults. He is suing all that have done so, including the Ministry. I do not know when the trial is as the parchment delivering the information was bewitched, so that only those named would know the details."

"So, Potter isn't as stupid as he seems. To take on Dumbledore and the Ministry he must have some damning evidence. Very good Severus. I am most pleased. Now return to your post and keep me informed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"_Headmaster?_"

"Yes" thought Harry, holding a sleeping Hermione. They had stayed in the office the rest of the day, loving each other, getting very little work done, and playing with Michael. They even had dinner there.

"_The Potions Master has left the castle. The wards will not allow him to return_."

"Thank you. Can you inform me if anyone else leaves?"

"_Yes, Master_."

"Thank you."

"_You're welcome, Master. I have opened a passageway to your rooms. Would you like it_ to _remain?_"

"It would be very helpful and thank you again." A new door appeared and opened automatically as Harry approached with Hermione in his arms. At the end of the passage a second door opened into their main room. Harry continued into their bedroom and laid Hermione down. Noting that he had no shirt on and trousers barely fastened Harry quickly went into the bath to clean up. He then he went and played some more with his active son.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore waited in his room for Severus to return. The old man was beyond angry. How dare that arrogant whelp turn on him like that! He had a good mind to teach the boy a lesson he would never forget. He would also have to deal with the betrayal of Ms. Granger. It was obvious that she had been with Harry the entire time. Yes he would have to plot his revenge. Perhaps some discrete inquiries at St. Mungo's to see if Ms. Granger was indeed pregnant. He might have to kill her and the child to gain back control over Harry. Blame could be placed on Voldemort, making Harry's anger focused on him. It never accured to the old man that Harry might blame him. No he was to smart for that. What was keeping Severus so long?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Severus Snape returned to the edge of the wards that protected Hogwarts, at least he thought that he had, for he couldn't see the castle. Closing his eyes, he tried to apparate to the location, only he didn't move. Completely perplexed he tried apparating to Hogsmeade, succeeding in that attempt. Looking in the direction of where the castle should be, Snape still couldn't see it. It made no sense. Angrily he made his way towards the Shrieking Shack. Trying to take the only secret passage that he knew of to return to the castle. He found the tunnel entrance but the tunnel itself was blocked, not by debris, but by a force field of magic. It seemed that the new Headmaster had decided to setup a few new barriers. He need to owl Dumbledore. Voldemort was not going to be happy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tuesday morning dawned with Harry and Hermione both up early to get ready for the trials. So much had happened that Harry had flooed the lawyers asking that the trails be set back a week. They had arranged for the delay, which had let those that were being accused to formulate better plans. Winky was to stay with Michael and Hogwarts set the strongest wards ever around their room and the Headmasters office. She was also under orders that if Voldemort were to attack that she was to implement those strategies that Harry, Hermione, and the castle had discussed. Hogwarts now spoke to Hermione as well, since she had taken over Snape's position as Potions teacher and Head of House. Only until a permanent replacement could be found. For the time during the trials, all classes had been cancelled since most of the teachers were called to be witnesses.

Hermione had picked out their best robes. She intended to make a very strong impression. The display of the Potter crest on her robes would send the gossip mongers flying, not to mention her wedding ring set. Looking at her left hand she saw the sparkle of the diamond. It was not the biggest or brightest one in the world, but Harry had given it to her with a promise to love and honor her. It was not something that either of them took for granted. Both knew that some of their secrets would be revealed today, but not all. She placed a hand on her stomach. This was one secret that would reveal itself in a couple of months. She felt Harry's arms encircle her from behind and his hands went on top of hers.

"Everything's going to be fine, Mione. You'll see." He kissed the back of her neck. Several other kisses followed.

"If you don't stop now were going to be _very_ late" she said leaning back into him.

"It might be worth it" he answered, turning her around so that he could kiss her properly.

They made it with five minutes to spare. Both looked flushed and out of breath but neither lawyer said anything. The courtroom was abuzz when they saw the young couple enter, holding hands. Those that had heard about a big trial had no idea that Harry Potter was the one behind it. The press were already excited that most of the heads of the Ministry as well as the staff from Hogwarts were there, not to mention the Weasley's with their two youngest children. This baffled most as it was commonly known that the youngest Weasley son was very good friends with Harry Potter. Even more curious was the fact that a Gringotts goblin was seated next to Harry Potter's lawyers. This had to be serious business if the goblins were involved. Silence filled the room as Albus Dumbledore walked in and sat down next to Minister Scrimgeour. The room was in shock since all believed that the man to be dead. Several photographers started snapping pictures. This was special edition stuff. The last to enter were three muggles. Two were the size of whales, while the other, a woman, was thin and resembled the wrong end of a horse. They were led over to where the rest of the defendants were seated.

Members of the Wizengament filed in and were seated. The head judge called for order. The first question was addressed to the aurors.

"Are all the accused present and accounted for?"

"Yes", answered one of the aurors.

"Good. Since there are too many defendants to name at this time I will simply summarize. You, who are seated to my left have been accused of several crimes. Each will be allowed to defend themselves. We will start with Mr. Potter's muggle relatives."

The three Dursley's were led to three chairs that faced the Wizengament. Vernon Dursley didn't like the fact that the freak was behind him. "I refuse to sit here while that freak is behind me. He might get it into his head to use his freakiness on me. I WON"T HAVE IT!"

"You, sir, are in no position to order anything. Now SIT." Veron Dursley was forced to sit. Each of the Dursley's were forced to open their mouth and three drops of Veritiserum were placed on their tongues. The head judge waited a moment for the potion to work

"Are your names Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley, of number 4 Privet Drive, Surry?"

"Yes" answered all three.

"Are you aware of the charges brought up against you?" 

"Yes."

"And how do you plead?" 

"Guilty", answered all three. A collective gasp went through the room. Many wondered what the muggles had done to their Savior.

"Then do you, as muggles, understand that you have admitted to abusing your nephew, Harry James Potter, for most of his life. That this abuse was not only in the form of verbal and physical, but also of neglect of the most basic things he needed in order to survive. Also that your punishment will be in our hands and not those of the muggle authorities?"

"Yes."

"So be it. We, of the court, accept your plea of guilty. We sentence the three of you to be confined to Azkaban Prison for no less than 16 years, one for each year that your nephew was in your care. You will also be ordered to perform community service in a manner to help you understand what you have done. I hear by order five years of community service to be performed at St. Mungo's orphan wing to be done while you are in prison. In addition all of your worldly possessions will be turned over to you nephew to do with as he sees fit. I hope that you will learn from your mistakes and may the fates have mercy on your souls." The head judge nodded to the auror who administered the antidote.

Harry could tell the moment that the potion wore off. Vernon was ridged with anger. "You can not do this to us. We ARE not part of you freaky society and can not be judged by you freaks. I demand a real trial with a real jury done in a real courtroom!"

"You have no say in what is to be done, Dursley. You have admitted your guilt and have been sentenced accordingly. Take them away!" Vernon did not go quietly. "I hope that you and your little spawn of a son meet an untimely end!" Did that mean that Harry Potter had a son or was Ms Granger seated next to him pregnant? The press was all abuzz. To hear that Harry Potter was dealt with by his own family in such a way was disturbing to many. It also meant that a huge amount of papers would sell that night. Many now wondered what the rest were guilty of.

"We now call the Weasley's forward." The aurors led Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Ginny to the four chairs in front of the head judge.

"Arthur, Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva Weasley." All four nodded. The head judge indicated to the auror to administer the potion. Ron and Ginny seemed to put up a struggle but were finally forced to take it. After a moment the questioning began.

"Arthur Weasley, do you know why you are here and the charges levied against you?"

"Yes."

"And your plea?" 

"Guilty." A gasp rose from the spectators.

"Molly Weasley?"

"Yes." 

"Do you know why you are here and the charges that have been levied against you?"

"Yes."

"And your plea?"

"Guilty" A second gasp went thru the room.

"Master goblin, how much is within the Weasley vault and how much was diverted to their account from Mr. Potter's?"

"According to our records Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have approximately two million galleons in a private vault on a secure level. Only they have access to it and most of their family is unaware of its existence. Their main vault only has two hundred galleons in it."

"The court hereby orders the repayment to Mr. Potter in the amount of two million two hundred galleons and the property known as the Burrow."

Mr. Smith stood up. "Your honor, Mr. Potter has requested that the property remain in the family but under a different Weasley, namely William, Frederick, and George. He does not wish to deprive them of their childhood home."

"So noted and it will be as Mr. Potter requests. Instead the court orders that Arthur and Molly Weasley be sentenced to two years in Azkaban and serve five years in an area of community service, of Mr. Potter's choice."

Harry whispered into Mr. Smith's ear. "Mr. Potter requests that they serve their sentence helping in the Leaky Cauldron. Helping Tom in whatever capacity he requires. This way all who pass through will see them, in effect shaming them."

"A very interesting punishment, Mr. Potter. The court agrees. Now, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley."

"Yes." they both answered.

"Are you both aware of the charges against you both?"

"Yes."

Mr. Brown stood up." Forgive me, your honor, but there is another charge that we would like to be given against Ms. Weasley."

"And that is?"

"Ms. Weasley knowingly knocked a fellow student out, used a lust potion combined with a fertility potion. Both potions are illegal at Hogwarts. She then used these against another person, namely Mr. Potter, so that she might become pregnant with his child, thus ensuring herself control of Mr. Potter's money and prestige. It was only Mr. Potter's determination and strength that allowed him to elude her plans. However he could not escape such a powerful potion and indeed, finally, succumbed to its power. Mrs. Potter, then Ms. Granger, understood the potion and its effect and acted accordingly with Mr. Potter's consent."

"The potion that was used?"

"The Amorous Fertilis potion." The room went deadly silent. This was serious. Everyone looked at the young couple, knowing the power of that potion. Many were surprised that Harry could hold off his lust for longer than a minute after breathing the potion in.

"Did you do all that, Ms. Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Who gave you such a potion?"

"Professor Snape made it on Professor Dumbledore's orders, with my parent's blessing. We all knew that Harry would do whatever was necessary to protect his child, including its mother and her family. My brother helped me in the planning as he wanted Hermione for himself." It was beginning to sound like a muggle soap opera. Never in anyone's wildest dreams had they ever heard of such a plot. The press waited for the next thrilling revelation.

"Never in all my years have I heard of such a thing. To purposely use such a means so that you could gain control over a person is unforgivable. You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Master Goblin, do you have anything to add."

"Yes, your honor. Both Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Ginerva Weasley have personal vaults, each contain one million galleons, diverted there from Mr. Potter's accounts."

"Very well it is the judgment of this court that all monies from both vaults be repaid to Mr. Potter and that both serve a term of two years in Azkaban. Young Mr. Weasley will be ordered to serve a community service sentence of five years, cleaning various Quidditch stadiums and is banned permanently from playing Quidditch, from any team professional or not. Ms. Weasley will be sentenced to five years community service in a mother's home, for unwed mothers. She will also see a healer once a month for mental therapy. Both younger Weasley's will have their magic bound for three years. Only then will they be allowed to return to Hogwarts to continue their education, if the Headmistress allows it."

"Actually your honor, Mr. Potter has been declared as Headmaster and as such has refused to allow these two to return." Another new twist. The Quick Quote Quills could hardly keep up.

The head judge smiled. "As you wish, _Headmaster_. Aurors take them away. This court is recessed for ten minutes."

Harry released the breathe that he was holding. He turned to Mr. Brown. "How did you know what Ginny did?"

"Mrs. Potter informed us. We understood the intent the moment we heard the potion that was used. Mrs. Potter felt that the young lady shouldn't get away with such a crime, no matter the outcome and we agreed with her. I don't regret that decision and neither does my brother."

"I've been meaning to ask. How is it that you two are brothers and not have the same last name?"

"Simple, Mr. Potter. Same mother different fathers."

One of the aurors came over to see if they needed anything. Hermione mentioned that she needed to use the loo and was escorted by four aurors. It was mostly to protect her from the press or vice versa. Either way Harry was glad that they were there to protect her. Another auror brought the water that Mr. Smith requested. Hermione returned just before the Wizengament returned. The courtroom was now at standing room only as word spread of the trials and the verdicts that had been handed down. No one wanted to miss a thing.

The head judge called for order. "We now call Albus Dumbledore and the staff members of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forward." Dumbledore and several teachers came forward and sat down in the chairs that were in front of the court. The aurors seemed to be using a different vial of Veritiserum.

Hermione leaned in and whispered "They're using a vial that Snape didn't make for them. It's to ensure justice for him. See he knows and understands."

Indeed Snape did seem to understand and accepted the three drops. Dumbledore, however seemed to have a problem. He demanded that he be allowed to use the other vial but was denied. "Dumbledore probably wants to use Snape's because he had already taken the potion to counter it. The judge isn't that stupid and neither are your lawyers since it was their idea." whispered Hermione. Harry looked at her. She seemed to be having the time of her life. If he didn't know her so well he would have said that she was taking sadistic pleasure from all of this.

"First things first. I would have never believed you were capable of doing this, Albus. It just proves that you never truly know anyone. Now, Albus Dumbledore, you are aware of the charges against you?"

"Yes" came the strangled reply.

"And your plea?"

It took a couple of minutes for the answer. He seemed to be fighting the potion. "Guilty."

Several gasps filled the courtroom. It was one thing to speculate, but to hear such a confession was not expected. The head judge then asked the rest for their pleas. All but Snape pleaded innocent. They had no idea about the money and where it had come from.

"Severus Snape, you have entered a plea of guilty and innocent, we of the court would like to know why?"

"I did not know of the money. I assumed that it was from a private donation. But I did knowingly make the potion that Ms. Weasley used against Mr. Potter. I even explained to the girl how to activate it."

"I see, then I have no choice. Master Goblin?"

"Albus Dumbledore has diverted over five million galleons from Mr. Potter's vaults. The money was sent to Hogwarts, to a separate account for the Order of the Phoenix to use, and to the Ministry itself." Another set of gasps. This was getting more and more intriguing.

"Very well, Albus Dumbledore, you are sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban and ten years community service of Mr. Potter's choice. Also repayment of five million galleons to Mr. Potter, and your magic will be bound for thirty years. Finally any and all property that was held by you, prior to your 'death', shall be handed over to Mr. Potter."

Mr. Smith stood again. "Mr. Potter requests that if Mr. Dumbledore owns the tavern that his brother operates, it be turned over to said brother."

"That is acceptable."

"As for the community service, Mr. Potter requests that Mr. Dumbledore's community service be done in the capacity of maintaining several cemeteries. Including the one in Godric's Hallow."

"An excellent suggestion. It shall be as you ask, Mr. Potter. I find that Hogwarts and its staff innocent of any wrong doing except for Severus Snape. You are hereby sentenced to five years in Azkaban, your Potions license revoked and community service of five years of Mr. Potter's choice."

"Mr. Potter requests that Mr. Snape's community service be carried out in a daycare of underage witches and wizards, under supervision and without the use of a wand."

"The court agrees and so shall it be. Aurors take the prisoners away and release the others. The court calls Minister Rufus Scrimgeour and members of the ministry."

The last group was led to the chairs. The spectators were stunned at the admissions of Dumbledore and Snape. There was no question as to the Minister's guilt, it was a question of how guilty he was. The aurors administered the Veritiserum.

"Minister Scrimgeour, former Minister Fudge, Under Secretary Umbridge, Assistanct Weasley, Head Auror Spellman, and Head of the Department of Mystery Mr. Trimble. You are, by now aware of the procedure, so we ask you, are you aware of the charges against you?"

"Yes." 

"And how do you plea?"

Everyone answered, "Guilty."

"The corruption of this government astounds me. I hereby order a full investigation into every department for any signs of this. I am sick and tired of what I am hearing of what has been done to one young man, who by rights should not be the person that he is today. I hereby strip each of you of your offices and forbid any of you to enter this establishment as a member of its workforce. Each of you with be sent to Azkaban for five years and will due five years community service as workers of the prison, cleaning, serving meals, or in whatever capacity that the warden needs of you. Your magic will be bound for ten years and you have lost all benefits. Master Goblin, what damage has the Ministry caused Mr. Potter's accounts, besides what Dumbledore has already taken?"

"Your honor, the Ministry deemed it necessary to tax Mr. Potter's assets, properties, and holdings for more than double the amount. Most was done while Mr. Potter was still under age."

Mr. Brown interrupted. "Your honor, it has also come to my attention that when Ms. Umbridge was a teacher at Hogwarts she used several methods of discipline that are not acceptable. Particularly the use of a blood quill that left an entire sentence on Mr. Potter's hand and the use of Veritiserum on several students, which of course is illegal."

"Is this true, Delores?"

"Yes. He was trying to say that You-Know-Who had returned and refused to recant the statement. I tried to discipline him to the extent to teach him that he needed to tell the truth."

"He was telling the truth, Delores, which is why we are now at the edge of war. Delores Umbridge, for that form of cruel and unusual punishment I hereby add to your sentence of five years in Azkaban to ten, bind your magic for additional ten years beyond what was already handed down and add to your community service time with an additional five years , still serving it in Azkaban. I will recommend that the warden let you clean all the toilets in the place. Take them away."

The aurors led the last group out. "Mr. Potter, this court is sorry for all that you have been through due to these people. Be very proud that you have managed to stop them and that justice is served. A new election for Minister will be held in one week. I order that Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt serve as temporary Minister until the election. This court is now dismissed."


	16. Aftershocks

Chapter 16: Aftershocks

Harry led Hermione from the courtroom, trying to avoid the press. He had no wish to comment on what had happened inside, especially on his emotions. They were currently riding a rollercoaster. He spotted the remaining Weasleys standing off in a corner. They too seem to be avoiding the press. Harry really didn't blame them.

"Let's go talk to them" said Hermione. It was like she had read his mind. Harry made his way over to the four men. They seemed to have been waiting for him and Hermione to come talk to them. He wanted to tell them that he held no grudge against the rest of the family but Bill beat him to it.

"Harry, we just want to say that we're sorry for all that our family has done to you. We understand if you want nothing to do with us, let alone speak to us. We don't deserve that."

"Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, there is nothing to say. I don't blame you, neither does Hermione. Of course I still want to talk and hang around with you. You're like the older brothers that I never had. To show you that I mean it I want all of you to come to Hogwarts in the morning. I have a proposition to offer each of you."

"We'll be there and thank you."

The couple made their way out of the Ministry and into Diagon Alley. Harry sent an owl back to McGonagall saying that they would be there in a couple of hours. Also that he wanted to have a staff meeting when he returned. Hermione wanted to do a bit of shopping for herself and Michael. It would seem that both were out growing their clothes, Michael faster than Hermione. Harry agreed to whatever she said, not truly paying attention to her, but to their surroundings. He felt that it would be a perfect time to attack them. He breathed a sigh of relief when Hermione said that she was done and ready to go home.

Most of the students were outside on the grounds when they returned. Harry stopped briefly in the room with the Heart of Hogwarts to set up several new wards, including one that hid the secret passages from those with the Dark Mark. He was afraid of Wormtail trying to get inside and spy.

As Harry and Hermione reached the staff room, voices could be heard through the closed door. Both stopped to listen.

"If the 'school' has selected Mr. Potter as Headmaster, then we must abide by that decision", said Professor McGonagall. "He has proved that he is in control considering that he stopped everyone from entering the Headmaster's office without him there."

"I refuse to believe such a tale Minerva. Mr. Potter is simply trying to cause trouble. After all, look who his father and godfather were. Worst set of trouble makers this school has seen in well over a century. No I must insist that Mr. Potter be made to resume his classes and one of us take over the running of the school. It would be safer for the rest of the students. His record states that he wants to be an auror, so I believe that we should encourage that. I refuse to be dictated to by a child" said Professor Sheffield.

"Amanda, Mr. Potter has already taken his NEWTS and therefore has graduated. The same can be said for Mrs. Potter. He has the blood of two founders within him. They are the ones who decided that he should take over the school, not us. He has already turned down the Aurors as well as the Department of Mysteries. I will not deny his claim and ability to take care of this school and its students. I feel safer with him here as it is."

"Then you are a fool, Minerva."

Harry had heard enough. He pushed open the door and held it for Hermione. When they reached the table Harry held Hermione's chair for her until she sat down. Then he turned his icy stare to Amanda Sheffield.

"I think that you have said enough. If you don't like it, then leave. I had already decided to release you from your contract at the start of the winter break and have lined up a replacement for you. I'm sure that he would love to start early", said Harry.

"You have no right to dismiss me. I DO have a contract and intend to make sure that it is fulfilled. YOU need to learn some manners and some discipline Mr. Potter. I expect you to serve detention with me for the next two weeks. I'll teach you to put yourself above your superiors."

Harry let loose an evil chuckle. "You couldn't teach a vampire how to bite and drink blood. Not one student has learned anything in your classes. They're almost as bad as when Umbridge was teaching, only they get to actually try to do the spell. I AM in charge, Ms. Sheffield. You are released from your teaching duties and have two hours to pack and leave the castle before I have Hogwarts physically throw you out, preferably off of the Astronomy tower."

"I refuse to leave. I WILL not leave the fate of the students here in the hands of a child who has no concept of the real world or how to live in it. Not everyone was treated like a god growing up, Mr. Potter. Make sure that you are on time for your detention", said Amanda Sheffield as she left the room.

"That mean foul hag. I wish that I could hex her" muttered Hermione causing McGonagall and Flitwick to grin. "I think that a prank is in order. Leave her to me", she said as she stood, kissed Harry on the cheek and sailed from the room.

"I hope whatever Mrs. Potter has planned, we all get to see the end result", said Professor McGonagall.

"Knowing Hermione and that fact that she is very hormonal right now, I say we will have front row seats." Many around the table grinned. They all silently agreed with that assessment. "Shall we get on it?" All nodded for him to continue.

"For your information, I have already asked Remus Lupin to return to teach the DADA."

"The governors will not allow it."

"There are no more school governors. Since I hold two of the founder direct bloodlines, there is no need for them. It was they who told me that, not the other way around. Although Lucius Malfoy refuses to honor it."

"Lupin was an extremely competent teacher and well liked as well. But what of the times during the full moon?"

"I intend to ask Bill Weasley to be Remus' assistant and handle those times as well. I have a meeting with the remaining Weasleys in the morning. I also intend to ask the Twins to teach Potions. Both passed their NEWTS with very high results, better that even Snape's. I also intend to ask them to take over as Head of Slytherin House."

Every person in the room stared back at Harry like he had lost his mind. It was Professor Flitwick who answered. "If you feel that they can handle the position than I am all for it. I had always felt that those too were slightly misplaced."

"You have no idea." That brought a round of chuckles and giggles from the rest of the group. "I ask that Professor McGonagall remain as Deputy Headmistress. There is a lot that you can teach me Professor. I would like to have you around for a while longer." He could see the faint show of gratitude in her face.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You may call me, Minerva."

"Only if you call me, Harry. That goes for the rest of you as well." Many nodded in agreement.

"I want to meet with each of you and go over what you need as far as supplies or anything else for that matter. Hermione will draw up a schedule so that everyone will be accommodated. She wanted to tell you that she would be more than happy to help anyone of you with grading papers or substituting for you. As well as overseeing detentions. I ask that you give her something to do or she'll drive me crazy. Just remember that she is pregnant and will be emotional, as you have already seen. Also she will need to rest more. I want her to be happy but not over do it. I want all the rest of you to be happy here. I feel that you are part of my family. It has been you that have shaped me into the man that I am today. Also I am going to announce at dinner tonight that tomorrow will be a Hogsmeade day, so there will be no classes. I can't go into the real reason for this, but I must ask that you trust me on this. After I make the announcement no student will be allowed outside the castle, not even to send an owl. Now is there anything that we need to address?"

Fifteen minutes later the staff was seen leaving the room and headed toward the Great Hall. Harry met Hermione outside the door. She had a slightly evil smirk on her face.

"What did you do?"

"Wait and see."

He followed her into the Hall and up to the Staff table. The room was silent as they all watched Harry potter and Hermione Granger seat themselves, with Harry in the Headmasters' chair. Professor Sheffield looked livid.

"MR. POTTER! MS. GRANGER! YOU WILL REMOVE YOURSELVES FROM THIS TABLE AND JOIN YOUR CLASSMATES THIS INSTANT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! FOUR HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR YOUR ARROGANCE!"

Many heads turned to watch the red hour glass decline but to the surprise of most, especially the Slytherins, it didn't move. All turned their attention back to the Staff table. Just then the food appeared.

The staff watched as Amanda Sheffield filled her plate only to have the food on it disappear before her eyes. She tried for ten minutes in vain. Then she simply stuck her fork into the meatloaf in front of her. Just as she got the fork to her mouth the food disappeared. She glared at Harry and Hermione, both of whom were enjoying the show.

"What have you done? This has to be Dark Magic. Denying a teacher food!"

Hermione answered. "But since you are no longer a teacher, then the castle feels that you shouldn't take food from those that are." She smiled a sickening sweet smile at the vile woman. "Dobby!"

The house elf appeared in front of the staff table. Every student had their eyes glued to the scene in front of them, hoping that the show would be good. Most hated the woman.

"Yes, Mrs. Harry Potter?"

A collective gasp was heard through out the student body. Hermione Granger had married Harry Potter. When had that happened! Hermione actually blushed. "Did the task that I asked you to help me with get completed yet?"

"OH Yes, Mrs. Harry Potter. Dobby had several of his acquaintances help him with the task. Is you wanting everything here?"

"For now yes, but I might need you to move it later."

All watched as Dobby snapped his fingers and suddenly it looked like someone's entire room, minus furniture, was laid out on the floor in front of the staff. Every article of women's underwear was placed in public view, not to mention several embarrassing photos. Professor Sheffield went from red to white in a manner of seconds, then back to red. She stood up and pulled her wand, but Harry had her frozen before she could utter a single curse. None of the students heard what Harry said. But all heard Hermione call the elf back and watched him remove everything, taking the frozen ex-professor with him.

If that wasn't enough excitement, the Great Hall was suddenly filled with delivery owls from the Daily Prophet. Many were stunned as they read the multiple headlines. Harry had received a complementary copy. He scanned it then handed it to Hermione. She saw the following headlines:

'_**Boy-Who-Lived Sues Ministry'**_

'_**Boy-Who-Lived Married To Muggleborn and Expecting A Child'**_

'_**Boy-Who-Lived Abused as a Child'**_

'_**Boy-Who-Lived Claims to be Headmaster of Hogwarts'   
**_

The noise in the Hall had risen sharply once the shock had worn off. Harry could see the thicker than normal paper being passed from housemate to housemate, even from house table to house table. He could see that the Slytherins were far from happy. He signaled to Minerva. She tapped her goblet to get their attention. Harry stood up.

"As you can see a lot has happened today. I won't go into details, but I will confirm this. Yes, I am the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. The castle, herself, accepted me and I assumed the office. Yes, as you heard, I did marry Hermione. As to why, I refuse to say other than I love her. The rest I will not talk about. It, frankly, is none of your business. Anyway, to celebrate, I have decided that tomorrow will be a Hogsmeade day and all classes are cancelled for tomorrow. All third years and above may go if they have permission. But must return by tea time. Now enjoy dessert and have a good night."


	17. Ring Around The Rosie

Chapter 17: Ring Around The Rosie

Draco Malfoy was irritated. After Potter made his announcements, he had tried to owl his father the moment he left the Great Hall. But the castle refused to open its doors and it wouldn't let in any personal owls, so he was going to have to wait until morning. Sitting in the Slytherin common room, he was still surprised that Potter had accomplished all that he said he had. Draco had read the Prophet from the first page to the last. His Godfather and mentor was now in prison along with several others that had gotten in Potter's way, in his quest for power. Draco felt that there was nothing special about Potter and he highly doubted that he had two of the founders' blood in him. That was simply too rare. Even the Malfoy's had a slight connection to the founders when one of their ancestors married Godric Gryffindor but had a child with Salazar Slytherin. That was one reason that the Dark lord favored his father so much. They were distant family, although Draco had never heard of a wizarding family with the surname of Riddle. He had found out the Dark Lord's true name over the summer when he saw it in one of the Dark Lord's books.

What Draco found truly hard to believe, at least in his own mind, was that Potter, a halfblood from a very old family, had sullied his family's name further by marrying the mudblood Granger and getting her pregnant. Never mind that he was under a very powerful lust potion, according to the Prophet. Draco didn't believe that for a minute, even if Snape admitted to making the potion and instructing the Weaslette in how to use it. No it was all Potter. He only said that to get Snape in trouble.

He sighed. Potter seemed to have everything, including the Black fortunes, which he had thought he was going to inherit when his worthless cousin 'died'. But NOOO, the idiot had to leave it to someone else. Draco had never been so embarrassed in his life until he had gone to Gringotts on his birthday to accept the Black inheritance, only to be told that he wasn't the Heir. That had made him so angry that he went home and destroyed over half his room before his father stopped him. They had spent the rest of the summer trying to find the Heir and have that person removed. The family was in need of the money. His father had spent a great deal to get out of prison and in supporting the Dark Lord. There was barely enough to buy Draco his new winter wardrobe. He hated having to wear the same outfit to a social event, within the same season. His mother had to stop going to France every other weekend and his father was looking into selling some of the family properties off. Nothing had been going right since Potter returned. Potter would rue the day that he turned down friendship with Draco Malfoy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry, Hermione and Michael had a very early but leisurely breakfast the next morning. An owl arrived from the temporary Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stating that he would have roughly half the aurors in Hogsmeade to help spring Harry's trap. He was betting on all the students with the Dark Mark to go, as he had 'seen' Voldemort ordering them to assemble during one of the 'meetings'. It was to finalize plans for the take over of Hogwarts and the hurting and killing of the muggleborn students, especially Hermione. He hadn't told her what he had seen specifically, just in general terms. For once she hadn't questioned his evasive answers. She was preoccupied with Harry's meeting schedule and helping Madam Pince in the library every afternoon, during Michael's naptime.

Harry still hadn't told the rest of the staff about his young son but would have to soon. He was starting to really show his magical power. It would take a genius to figure out the baby's magic. He wondered if he had ever done what his scamp of a son seemed to be doing. Like after being put to bed, summoning a bottle or pacifier from the main room, or making what he didn't want to eat disappear from his plate without eating it. That was just some of the magic his six month old son seemed to be doing. Hermione was reading practically every book on babies and toddlers that could be found.

Harry kissed Hermione and Michael goodbye. The latter off to have a bath with his mama, as he started calling her. Actually his first word. He had her crying when he said it the first time and now wouldn't stop saying it. Hermione either beamed with pride or had grateful tears each time he said it. Harry assumed it was hormones, but didn't say it out loud as he really didn't want to sleep on the couch. Hermione now referred to Michael as their son, not Harry's son. She had already written to her parents about the two of them being married, Harry's son, the betrayal of Dumbledore and the Weasleys, and how she had already 'graduated' from school and was helping Harry run it. Harry had sent his own letter to Hermione's father, telling him man to man, exactly why he had married his daughter and why they couldn't wait for them to be there. Harry thought that if the man had access to Howler material, the entire school would have known Harry's secrets long before they had been revealed during the trial. The letter was not the most pleasant reading. In fact the first ten pages described what the man would do to him if he ever hurt his little girl. The last page however told him that he knew Hermione loved him and that he knew she was happy being 'Mrs. Harry Potter'. That he accepted the fact that he was now a grandfather to not one but two children, counting Michael as his grandson. Harry extended an invitation to his in-laws to spend Christmas with them at Hogwarts. They accepted and all decided not to tell Hermione, but to surprise her instead.

As Harry reached his office, using the new passage way, he hadn't even sat down when a chime announced that the Weasley's had arrived. As they entered the office Harry greeted each warmly and invited them to sit down. One they were seated Harry went to his own and sat down.

"I asked you all here one to show you that I don't blame any of you for your other family members betrayal against me. Two I want to offer you each a position here at Hogwarts." They all looked stunned.

"Bill, I have asked Remus to return as the DADA professor. He has accepted but wants an assistant to help him. Also someone to teach the class when he can't because of the full moon. I was wondering if you would want the position?"

Bill was even more stunned. Here was a job much needed after loosing his job at Gringotts, because of what his family had done to Harry. The goblins hadn't come right out and said so, but he knew that was the real reason. They claimed that things had slowed down and they needed to downsize. But Bill knew why. And now with Fleur pregnant, he didn't know where the money was going to come from. Now here was the one person showing kindness when by all that was holy shouldn't. "I don't know why you are offering to help any of us after what the Weasley family has done to you but I will accept your offer."

"Good. I was hoping you would. Now do you want to live here or at the Burrow?"

"Here. None of us plan to step inside that place anytime soon."

"I understand. Remus will be here this afternoon. You two should get together and form some lesson plans. They need to start tomorrow since I had to fire that 'witch' of a woman. She didn't really teach them anything and was slightly better than Umbridge in that department."

"I'm sure that we'll think of something." Harry nodded. "By the way congratulations."

"For what?" Harry gave him a look that asked if he was really that stupid. Bill understood at once. "How did you find out? We haven't even told the family yet."

"Fleur owled Hermione this morning about it and wanted to know when they could get together to go shopping." That sounded like his Fleur. She was very excited about the baby and now with the women in his family in prison and her own mother far away she turned to Hermione for female companionship.

"The same to you as well for both the wedding and the baby."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Fred.

"Fleur's pregnant." said Bill.

"So is Hermione." stated Harry.

"You two work fast." said a grinning George.

"I had to since I couldn't escape the potion. We found out later that Snape had added an extra fertility potion to it to make sure that there was a baby."

The Weasley's said nothing after that statement. They knew that it was Ginny who was responsible for that.

"But I am kind of glad that she did. I would have floundered for years getting up the nerve to even date Hermione."

"Only you could skip dating someone and marry them living happily ever after. Why not count your six years of friendship before hand as dating?"

Harry snorted. "Think Hermione would go for that?" All of them laughed. Harry turned his attention to Charlie.

"Charlie, I want to offer you the Care of Magical Creatures post. Hagrid talked to me last night about it. He's getting a little overwhelmed with teaching and still doing his other duties, so he's willing to be your assistant and help you when needed. I think he's hoping that you'll bring in a dragon."

Charlie snorted. "He wishes. I think that I can accept but I'll need to give notice to the Dragon Reserve first and pack everything."

"How long do you need?"

"A couple of weeks should do it." 

"That's fine. You might want to get together with Hagrid before you leave and plan some lesson, preferably ones that don't include anything dangerous."

"I can guarantee that and thank you." Harry nodded. He looked at Fred and George, who were sitting there trying to look innocent. Harry snorted again. "Alright you two knock it off. I know you two better than that. Now I really questioned my sanity when I thought this one up. But when I mentioned it to the rest of the staff, they, after the shock wore off, supported the decision. How would you two like to teach Potions and share the responsibility of being Head of Slytherin House?"

"How can we teach? We never graduated" said Fred.

"Funny that you mention that. When I started looking for Snape's replacement I requested a list of those who had passed their NEWTS in potions. Both of your names appeared on it with some of the highest scores in nearly fifty years, even beating Snape's. Further investigation showed that you had taken all of your NEWTS and had graduated, like I did, through the Ministry." Both looked like they had gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Bill and Charlie were torn between pride and outright laughter.

"As much as we would like to say yes Harry, we do have a business to run" said George.

"I know, that's why I thought of both of you. One could teach while the other ran the shop. I don't care if you switch places every other day, week, or month. It would be up to you. But there will be no testing of products here, especially on students. I do want one of you on the grounds at all times. The Slytherins will need your guidance soon."

"You really want us to be the Head of the Snake House? We're Gryffindors" said Fred.

"I'll tell you a secret boys. I could have been in Slytherin myself. The Sorting Hat told me that I would be great there. The only reason why I didn't was I asked not to."

"You asked the Sorting Hat NOT to put you in Slytherin" asked Bill amazed.

"Yeah, so it placed me in Gryffindor instead."

Fred and George seemed to hold a silent conversation with each other. It was really weird to watch. "We accept. Fred will teach for the first week and then I will."

"So every other week?" Both nodded. "That will be fine. Fred, I have no idea where each year is in potions. Hermione took over when Snape couldn't return so talk to her about lessons. And before I forget. No pranking the students. The staff, however, are free game." Two evil grins appeared. Harry thought that this was something that they had always wanted to do.

"Dobby."

The little elf appeared with a small crack. "Yes Harry Potter, sir?"

"Can you ask some of the other elves to clean three sets of chambers for our newest Professors? Have Snape's old quarters cleaned for the twins, as they will be taking over as Head of Slytherin House. Bill will need to be near Professor Lupin's quarters since he is Remus' assistant. Charlie will need some close to Hagrid's hut but still inside the castle."

"It will be done, Harry Potter, sir." He disappeared with another crack. The Weasley's stood and thanked Harry again for all that he had done for them and left. Deciding that he needed to stretch his legs he decided to take a walk outside. It didn't take much to convince Hermione to join him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Several members of the Slytherin house sent off messages to their parents first thing that morning about the change in the Hogsmeade outing. Draco, himself, had been up at dawn and was now awaiting his father's reply as he ate breakfast. He noted that neither Potter nor the Mudblood were at the staff table. He really didn't want to think about what was delaying them. He thought that Potter was showing his stupidity for allowing the trip in the first place. He smirked as he thought about all the mayhem that would follow the outing. The school would soon be theirs and Potter would either be dead or a slave to the Dark Lord. Oh how he hoped that he would be given the Mudblood to do with as he pleased. He had many tortures lined up for the know-it-all, death not being a part of it. He had to push those thoughts aside. It wouldn't do him any good if he blabbed something before he got his hands on her.

Draco saw his father's owl flying towards him with a letter in its beak. It dropped near his plate. As he read the letter, those around him saw the truly evil smile that the blond was sporting. He looked up and saw that they were awaiting his orders. "Pass the word to the faithful. We meet at the shack at noon. DON'T be late!" Yep this meeting was going to be good.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry and Hermione held hands as they walked around the grounds. They talked of little things and what the future might hold for them and their small family. As they approached Hagrid's hut, Harry could see that the students were already heading for Hogsmeade. He wasn't surprised, but still slightly disappointed in the number of Slytherins that were leaving. He knew that there was some sort of meeting planned and that Voldemort, himself, would be there. He had been having twinges in his scar all morning. He knew that Voldemort was trying to break through his barriers. Probably to plant false information so that something could happen in Hogsmeade, to the village and its inhabitants.

"He's trying to get through, isn't he?" Harry thought that he was covering it up fairly well. He should have realized that he could never fool Hermione.

"You know me too well."

"Yes I do. Now, is he nearby?"

"I think he's in Hogsmeade."

"We have to cancel the trip then."

"No, I planned for this."

"What do you mean you planned for this?"

"I realized that most of Slytherin house probably has taken the Dark Mark, willing or not. With that ward I placed they won't be able to 'see' the castle. I already knew that they were going to meet with some of his inner circle. They are going to finalize plans for the take over of the school and killing as many muggleborns as they can. They think that the castle is weak since Dumbledore was caught and imprisoned. They have no idea that they are really walking into a trap that I helped the ministry lay out."

"Your going then, aren't you?"

"Yes and I want you to stay here." She started to protest but he interuppted her. "I know that you are more than capable of taking care of your self but I need you to take care of our baby too. Michael will be wanting you to read to him for his nap soon and I would feel better if you stayed to protect the younger students. You can activate the wards now through Hogwarts. I need you here, Hermione." He gathered her close to him. "Please understand. I would be so worried about you, that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on what I would need to do."

"I'll stay, but I won't be happy about it. You had better come back in one piece Harry Potter, or I'll hex you in the afterlife."

"That's my girl," he smirked and kissed her good-bye. He walked her far as the entrance to the castle before turning and heading down the road that led to the village.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inside the Shrieking Shack Lord Voldemort waited with three of his followers. Bella was pacing, silently ranting about Potter and how he had managed to imprison not only Severus but Dumbledore as well. She had yet to realize that it was Lucius who had placed the Silencing charm on her. The results would be very interesting. Wormtail was also here. The rat had told him of the secret passages that led from the village to the castle, right under the wards. The coward had assured him that there was an opening in the shack but had yet to actually find it.

"Well, Wormtail? Where isss thisss sssecret passssage?"

"I know it is here, my Lord, but it seems to be hidden. I don't know how or why. Perhaps Dumbledore placed some sort of charm on it before he was sent to Azkaban."

"I have no need of your excussess rat. I NEED THAT PASSSAGE WAY FOR MY PLAN TO WORK! NOW FIND IT!!" The rat scurried off to hide and search but not before he was hit with a _Crucio_. Lord Voldemort held it as his young Deatheaters entered the magically enlarged space. He let the rat go before turning to the faces of the younger generation.

"Let this be a lesson to you. I don't like failure."

"Yes my Lord," answered his mini-minions.

Now let us go over the plans for Potter's downfall."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry arrived in Hogsmeade at a quarter til noon. He saw several students outside enjoying the weather and noted that the Slytherins were not among them. Neville saw him and rushed over.

"Harry! I saw the Slytherins, led by Malfoy, go towards the Shrieking Shack. They act like they're up to something."

"They are, Neville. I need you to start getting everyone back to the castle, especially the younger students. Get the other members of the DA to help you. If they question you, tell them that as the new Head Boy you have the right and that I had ordered you to do so."

"Right and thanks, Harry."

"You've earned it, Nev. Now go!"

Harry watched as the once shy young man began issuing orders like a general. Surprisingly no one actually questioned him and they all followed his orders and started rounding up the others. Harry was pleased to see his fellow seventh year housemates surrounding the younger years in a loose circle with themselves on the outside. It did his heart good to see that they were willing to sacrifice themselves to save someone else.

Harry watched the large group until he couldn't see them any more. A clock chimed the hour. It was noon. Suddenly it felt cold and a mist started creeping into the village. Harry thought of only one thing that could do that. Dementors. Hidden aurors raced out into the street as the things approached the village. Harry was very glad that he had gotten the students out before they had arrived. Thinking of the memory of Hermione holding Michael as she read to him, Harry shouted "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_". His silver stag jumped out of his wand and started pushing several Dementors back. He heard several others shout the charm. It would hold them off but they would soon be over run. There was just too many of them. Harry estimated that there had to be at least three hundred here, meaning that Azkaban was practically defenseless.

Harry wondered if the spell that he had read in Helga Hufflepuff's journal would work. It was somewhat an opposite to the Killing curse. It had surprised Harry to learn that Godric had created that curse. Helga's spell used love as the driving force unlike the Killing curse that used hatred. It was worth a shot and Harry had been wanting to test it anyway.

"_Amor Luminarium Necto Mei Inimicus_" shouted Harry. A massive white light erupted from Harry's wand and hit the nearest Dementor. He heard the cry of surprise and then the shriek of pain as he watched the Dementor struggle with the invisible chains that held him tight. Harry saw that the light continued, chaining every Dementor in the village. After a couple of minutes the light dissipated and all that was left were the tattered cloaks that the Dementors had wore, laying on the ground, empty.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Voldemort finished his meeting. He stood before the group of children and said, "Right now a large group of Dementors are attacking Hogsssmeade. You are to go and kill whomever stands in your path. This will help prove your loyalty to me. Now go and do asss you are bidden."

All left ready to do as they had been commanded. But when they reached the village it seemed deserted. There was nothing living outside. The first thing any of them saw were several black tattered robes on the ground. Suddenly they were surrounded by aurors. Draco saw Potter in the midst of them.

"What's with the reception committee, Potter? Afraid that you might break a nail or something?"

"No just taking out the trash." Draco didn't like the gleam in Potter's eye. The wizard was planning something and it didn't look good for him. "Well I guess since everyone else has left we'll go too."

"If you can find it." Harry muttered, watching as they left the village.

Draco led the way down the lane towards where the castle should be. But it was gone! What had happened to the castle?!? Draco spun around and snarled at Harry.

"What have you done with the castle, Potter?"

"Having a bit of trouble, Malfoy?" Draco saw that there were several aurors and other ministry officials behind him, including the acting Minister.

"Just tell me the password since you obviously place the castle under the _Fidelus_ _Charm_."

"Nope, no charm." Now Draco was getting scared and worried. A woman with bright pink hair came up to him and said "Care to show me your left arm, cousin?"

**A/N: **Amor Luminarium Necto Mei Inimicus is Latin and translated means Love Light Bind My Foe.


	18. The Dementor's Story

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. Life has a way of barging in. But here is the lastest chapter to 'Secrets'.

Chapter 18: The Dementors' Story

Having no idea what time it was, Harry returned to the castle late that night. He had spent several hours accounting for the students that were in custody at the Ministry. Unspeakables, as well as Aurors, asked several questions about what had happened. Especially about the spell he had used. They were very interested in the wards that he had placed on Hogwarts to keep them from seeing the school. They wanted to know if it could be manipulated at Azkaban, keeping those with the Dark Mark from leaving. After a lengthy mental conversation with Hogwarts, Harry went to Azkaban and set the new wards. Then as an after thought he returned to the Ministry and manipulated the wards again. Allowing those with the 'mark' to enter the building but to set off several silent alarms and hold them in a certain area. Kingsley Shacklebolt was more than pleased with everything that had happened that day, particularly that no one died. As well as several wanna be Deatheaters had been captured and the Dementors had been annihilated. All those that had been captured were now in Azkaban awaiting trial, and Shack was fervently hoping that there would be a jail break attempt so that more would be captured.

Harry, himself, caught Amanda Sheffield trying to find the castle so that she could sneak back in. She said that she was lost and tried to convince the Aurors that she was still teaching at the school. When asked why she didn't just go to the castle, she admitted that she couldn't find it. This led to the discovery that she was a Deatheater and had the mark. Harry was a little more than stunned. She had caught him off guard because she didn't fit the Deatheater type, but then again she had acted like Umbridge.

As he walked through the front doors, Hogwarts greeted him and gave him an overview of what had happened while he was gone. Winky greeted him as he walked thru the lion portrait, then forced him to sit and eat something, before heading off to bed. Harry first went to check on Michael. The baby was sprawled out on his stomach and had kicked the covers off. Harry covered the baby back up, slightly wishing that he would wake up. Harry wanted a cuddle. Instead he leaned over and kissed Michael's head and left the room.

Harry tried to be quiet as he entered the bedroom, knowing that Hermione was asleep. He undressed in the dark and climbed into bed. After placing his glasses and wand on the nightstand he tried to settle down and sleep. Hermione must have sensed that he wanted or needed a cuddle because she turned over and wrapped herself around him. He sighed in contentment and fell asleep.

The next thing that Harry knew was that something wet was hitting his cheek. A giggle soon followed then another feeling of wetness. Michael was trying to wake his daddy up. As soon as the baby saw his Daddy's eyes he squealed with delight and launched himself onto his daddy, giving him more wet kisses on his face.

"Hey now let me breathe" said Harry, laughing. Michael giggled and continued his attack. Harry allowed a couple of more minutes before counter-attacking by tickling the baby, then placing several kisses of his own on Michael's face and neck, adding a few raspberries to his tummy. Michael shrieked with delight.

"How did Michael get in here?" asked Hermione from the doorway, smiling, after watching the latest round of attacks. She had heard the baby shriek and hurried to investigate, only to find Harry and Michael having a tickle fight.

"No idea. Maybe he crawled."

"That doesn't explain how he got onto the bed. It's too high for him to just crawl."

Harry saw the marauder gleam in his son's eye. "I have a feeling that magic was involved."

"You think he used magic to get on the bed?"

The baby's gleam didn't go away. "I'm almost positive. What we have here is the newest generation of Marauders. His grandpa and god-grandpa would be proud and probably try to get him to do it again. Look at what he's doing already."

"We are going to have so much trouble controlling the 'I want' stage. I wonder if he realizes that his magic will give him what he wants when he wants it."

Harry looked Michael in the eye. "He knows."

"We're in so much trouble."

"Yep." Both parents looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. Michael looked mystified as to why his parents were laughing. His Mama came over and picked him up so that his Daddy could get dressed. She played tickle monster with him as they left the room.

Harry quickly showered and dressed and found breakfast waiting for him when he came out of the bedroom. Hermione was waiting to hear all the details about what had happened but was patient so that Harry could eat in peace. Especially after he said that he wanted Godric and Rowena to hear about it as well. That just intrigued her more, but she changed the subject as she fed Michael.

Winky came and took the baby, to give him his bath, and to place him in his room to play. An invisible gate was placed in front of the door way so that little 'Houdini' couldn't escape. At least not until he figured out where the barrier ended.

"Well, what happened? I'm dying of curiosity" said Godric.

"Let him tell it in his own time, dear" Rowena chastised gently.

The portrait sighed. "Fine, whenever you feel like telling us, we'll listen. Was that better?"

"Yes dear, but keep practicing." Harry grinned. Even in the portrait afterlife, the women were in control. He wouldn't have it any other way. To put Godric out of his misery Harry launched into the story of what had happened the day before, leaving nothing out. When he reached the part about using Helga's spell, both women gasped and Godric looked stunned.

"Are you telling me that you 'bound' those things and it stuck to them?"

"Yeah. They shrieked like they were in pain as well. The sound made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It was like they were being tortured or something."

"They probably were considering that they were made using some of the darkest magic, by mistake, in existence at the time. It would take a great deal of light magic to counter it. If I may ask, what were you thinking about when you cast that spell?" asked Rowena.

Harry blushed a little. "Hermione and Michael. Of when he called her 'Mama' for the first time." Hermione reached over and hugged him, kissing him gently.

"You must have a great capacity to love, Harry, for that would be the only way for you to have used that spell."

"Dumbledore always told me that it was my strongest defense. Even Voldemort had a hard time possessing me because of it. But why I should believe anything that old man told me, I don't know, but I do believe that."

"I don't think that he lied to you all the time, Harry" said Hermione, giving him another hug.

"I don't know what to believe anymore about him, Hermione."

Seeing that the subject needed to be changed, Hermione wanted to know something that was burning for an answer. "Rowena?"

"Yes?"

"You mentioned the Dementors were created using dark magic. How would you know that? I have never found a single reference to how they were created. Was it Slytherin?"

Harry had never seen a portrait blush that much before. This was going to be interesting.

"No Salazar didn't create them, I did." That was not the answer that Harry and Hermione were expecting. Out of all the witches and wizards throughout history, Harry would have never picked Rowena Ravenclaw as the creator of such a vile creature. Even Godric looked surprised at her admission. Harry wondered if she had ever admitted to it before.

Rowena looked at all three of her family members, sighed and said, "I created them before Salazar found Helga and I. My husband, Edward, was a lesser son to the Duke of York, part of the royal family. They were at war with another faction of the royal family, the Lancaster side."

"The war of the Roses" said Hermione.

"Yes. I really had no idea of the political turmoil. Edward had approached my father for my hand in marriage and he agreed. I didn't have a choice really but I found him to be attractive and good company to be around. I was scared that he would find out that I could do magic. My mother had taught me in secret, as my father and brother had no idea that she was a witch. They had never showed signs of magical ability. It was our secret. My father had allowed me to be tutored along side my brothers as I had shown signs of actually being smarter than any of them. He knew that my mother could read and write and thought that his daughter should be allowed the same. Most fathers would never allow such a thing. Edward was surprised but also very pleased that I could. I felt that I had to tell Edward of my magical abilities and to my surprise not only did he accept them, he encouraged them and my research into all things magical. He even insisted that I spend a few hours a day just researching. I was beyond happy. He was always asking what I had learned and was willing to be my test subject for spells that I had created. But then I became with child. I slowed down the research and when Stephen was born I had almost stopped. Edward understood that my attention was turned towards our child but he was constantly asking when I would return to my research. Finally I asked why he was so insistent on it. He had become obsessed with death. I told him that I didn't have the fortitude to kill anyone. He actually laughed at my misunderstanding. He didn't want me to kill anyone, that was his job. No he wanted to know if there was a way to cheat death or to bring someone who died back to life. The human part of me was appalled but the researcher in me was already thinking and putting possibilities together."

"For three years I researched and tried to figure out the answer to the ultimate question. Could life be brought back from death? Finally I thought I had come up with the ritual that would work and was ready to try it out. Edward wanted to see the results himself and asked that I wait for his return. I didn't know that he was going to be in a battle, along with my father and brothers. He hadn't wanted me to worry as I was about six months with or second child. They never returned. I found out that they had been killed in battle and in my shock and grief I miscarried the babe causing her to be born stillborn. My mother had placed her in her father's arms, inside their tomb. Later that night I snuck out of the manor and started the ritual. I wanted them back. All of them. But something went wrong. Instead of bringing them back, their bodies turned to dust and reformed into the creatures that you call Dementors. Their shrouds became their cloaks. When I realized what I had done, I tried to seal the crypt but they escaped. I was terrified at that point and watched as my baby took my mother's soul, killing her. I quickly packed everything and left with Stephen, leaving the protection of Edward's family. Salazar found me about a month later, living with Helga in a small village. When he presented his and Godric's idea of a magical school, I jumped at the chance. I needed a place to hide and try to find a way to undo the damage that I had caused. The rest you know."

Never in a thousand years would Harry forget what he had just learned. His whole perception of the founders had just been thrown out the window. It was Godric who recovered first.

"That explains so much. Why you were always looking over you shoulder, as if you were looking out for an enemy. I thought it was because of the crown being after you, but it was because of those creatures." He went over to her frame and held her. "I would have understood why you did it and I would have helped you in trying to find the answer to destroy them if you had told me."

"You had your own problems by then and I didn't want to add a new one, especially after Johanna was born. I was afraid to tell you and lose you too."

"I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing in your place, but I never would have left you. You were in pain from losing so many of your loved ones. Anyone would have understood the reasons for it."

Harry had to ask a question. "Did you create the Patronus Charm then?"

Both portraits looked at Harry then each other. Godric actually looked angry. "No Salazar did. He wanted to control them. The charm only drove them away." Harry didn't ask or say anything else about it. He knew why Slytherin wanted to control them, just like Voldemort wanted to.

Hermione was in deep thought, but heard every word around her. There was something that she wanted to talk to Rowena about, an idea. "Rowena, could the reason that Harry destroyed the Dementors using Hufflepuff's spell be because he is your descendent, the creator of them?"

Rowena's eyes widened as her portrait's brain went over the possibilities. "That is a very real possibility. The combination of the spell and his bloodline could be the real factor. I am just relieved and happy that they are gone and hopefully at peace."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lord Voldemort was impatiently waiting for news of his victory at the home of his muggle father. The place was reasonably comfortable and the local muggle population left the place alone because of the history involved. That suited his purposes just fine. He couldn't just kill them all off, it would raise to many suspicions.

While he waited for news, he, Lucius, and Bella were planning on how best to openly attack Azkaban and release his followers there. Most of them deserved to remain as punishment for being caught but he needed Severus' services as a Potions master. The plans were agreed upon and the others left their Lord to his wait.

He tried breaking into Potter's mind only to find a wall that reminded him of the Great Wall in China. There was no way to climb, dent, or destroy such a thing. He vaguely wondered at the reason Potter needed such a strong wall. What else was he hiding?

Finally Lucius offered to go to the Ministry and see what was going on. He never returned.

Not being able to sleep at all during the night, Lord Voldemort was not in the best of moods the next morning. Wormtail had gotten a hold of a copy of the Daily Prophet. There was no mention of his victory only a mention of an attack on Hogsmeade and that the situation was under control. Lord Voldemort flew into a rage as he read the simple story. Somehow Potter had figured out a way to completely destroy the Dementors themselves. Even in his rant, the Dark Lord wondered how he had done it.

Several Deatheaters fled the manor as their Lord's rage exploded.


	19. The Jail Break That Was And Wasn't

Chapter 19 The Jail Break That Was And Wasn't

Lord Voldemort waited for two weeks after the Dementors' apparent massacre. He had no idea if the things were still alive or not. But he continued to make plans for an Azkaban jail break. He had too many followers getting caught and frequently. They would need to be punished.

He was still beyond angry at Lucius' apparent defection since no one had heard from him since he volunteered to go to the Ministry that day. He, too, would be dealt with. To top everything off, he had no news from his mini minions at Hogwarts. Young Malfoy was to have sent daily progress reports but there hadn't even been one. Whenever he sent a follower there, they would return saying that they couldn't find the castle. He had never _Crucio'd_ so many incompetents in his life. He was surrounded by idiots. Many lessons were going to be learned by his followers in the coming days.

Finally all was ready for the breakout. Bella, his most trusted minion and frequent stress reliever, would be leading the attack. Along with her would be Wormtail, eighty other Deatheaters, Fenir Greyback, and his pack of werewolves. It would be a full moon, giving the werewolves added strength and madness. He had also insisted that the pack have his mark on them, as a precaution. He wanted no mistakes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The attack went surprisingly easy. The ministry had very few wizards patrolling the prison and with no Dementors there really wasn't that much of a fight. Bella sneered at the incompetence of the Ministry. She ordered all the cell doors opened, including Dumbledore and his chickens. Bella was actually surprised to see not only Lucius but all of the students from the meeting in Hogsmeade.

"What in the HELL happened that you ended up here?" she screeched at her nephew.

Lucius answered instead. "It seems that Potter is smarter that he looks. He somehow made those of us with the Dark Mark unable to see or find the exact location of Hogwarts. That is why the children are here. They were caught trying to find it and Potter sprung a trap. As for myself, the moment I arrived at the Ministry, I was surrounded by aurors and taken into custody until my trial. I believe Potter helped with that too. I must have set off some alarm that alerted them to my arrival."

"Trust itty bitty Potter to do something so Slytherin" sneered Bella. She handed Lucius a book. "It's a portkey. It will take you to the Dark Lord." But nothing happened.

"Did you take down the wards?" yelled Lucius.

"Yes, you idiot! All of them." Bella shouted back. "I don't understand but let's go outside the walls. Maybe they are stopping it from working." Everyone followed the two, who continued to snipe at each other. When those that had the Dark Mark hit the archway that led to the outside, they were forcibly thrown back. Many wincing as they hit the ground hard. Needless to say Bellatrix started throwing a fit.

Albus Dumbledore had watched the antics of the deranged woman for a moment and made his move. He, the Weasleys, and the Ministry personnel that had no mark, walked out of the prison and into the night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lord Voldemort was enraged. Bella was hours over due and he had no word as to what had happened. Thus he had no one to vent his frustrations on. He apparated to Azkaban to see for himself what the problem was and found the place swarming with ministry personnel. The Dark Lord made a hasty retreat before anyone spotted him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Those that escaped split into to groups. The Ministry in one, except Percy, who went with Dumbledore and his family, who made up the other group. Dumbledore could have cared less. He wanted revenge on what Potter had done to him. However the binding of his magic was going to be a problem. Right now only Arthur and Molly had their magic still working.

"We need to leave before the Ministry shows up and recaptures us. Any ideas on where to go?"

"I need to return to the Burrow for some things, including my hidden wand." said Arthur.

"Can you apparate to there from here?"

"I believe so." Dumbledore watched as Arthur popped away and returned a few minutes later, with a wand. He quickly changed everyone's clothes so that they wouldn't stand out and then apparated them one at a time back to the Burrow. Dumbledore was surprised to see that there was no one to greet them. Obviously the other Weasley children didn't reset the wards. They had a place to stay, for now. Now he had time to plot his revenge, starting with Potter's wife and unborn child.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry was woken up very early by an owl from Acting Minister Shacklebolt about the prison break. Although they had captured several more Deatheaters, including Bellatrix, all those with out the mark had escaped. He immediately alerted Hogwarts who put up a new ward to let them know if they came onto the grounds, even by the secret passageways. She couldn't stop them from entering but could slow them down until someone could confront them.

When Hermione woke up, the most awful smell filled her nose, sending her stomach rolling. She flew out of the bed and barely made it to the loo. A few minutes later after emptying her stomach, she felt a wet flannel being pressed against her neck.

"Feeling better?"

"No. What was that smell?"

"Michael's breakfast."

"Oh." And another surge hit her.

"Winky?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Could you take Michael's breakfast away and get him ready. I'll take him to the Great Hall to eat. It seems that Hermione's stomach is reacting to his cereal."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir."

"Harry, you don't have to do that. Michael needs to remain a secret. I'll manage somehow."

"First of all, back to bed Mrs. Potter. Secondly, secrets have a way of coming out. At some point Michael will be discovered, so why not use that to our advantage. This way he will be seen and possibly be better protected. Besides I want to show him off."

Hermione gave a chuckle as she climbed back into bed. "Alright, I can't win against that excuse. I want to show him off too."

Harry chuckled as well and kissed her forehead. "Dobby?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Could you get Hermione some weak tea and dry toast. The baby seems to want to rebel this morning."

"Right away, Harry Potter, sir."

"I want you to stay in bed til I get back. There's some news that I need to talk to you about. "

"What happened?" 

"Later. Now rest." 

"Yes, 'Master'."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry carried Michael in his arms all they way to the Great Hall. The baby was excited at all the new things that he was seeing. Several portraits greeted the both of them as they walked by, causing Michael to giggle and wave to them.

When they entered The Great Hall, silence fell over the room as Harry made his way towards the head table. The looks of surprise on his former professors' faces was priceless, not to mention the Weasley's and Remus'.

"Harry, you want to explain why you have a child that looks almost like you?" asked Remus as Harry put Michael in his high chair and sat down in his own seat. He started feeding his son before answering. "This is my son, Michael. He was the reason why I left the Dursley's so early in the summer. I didn't know about him until after he was born and school let out for the term."

"Does Hermione know?" Harry rolled his eyes at the stupid question.

"Yes, and she has accepted him as her own son. I wouldn't want to tangle with her if he's in any danger. Hey you're supposed to eat the food, not throw it!" Michael had used his daddy's distraction to throw some apple slices at his daddy and have them stick to his hair. Most of the staff chuckled and the baby laughed outright.

"May I ask where his mother is?"

"It seems that Michael's baby cereal set off Hermione's morning sickness, so I brought the imp down here." Harry caught the goblet that his son was levitating towards himself. He gave the baby a look that was suppose to say 'behave' but the little imp grinned and proceeded to smear his cereal onto his face. Many of the adults chuckled but were surprised at the baby's show of magic.

"Did young Master Potter just levitate a goblet filled with pumpkin juice?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"It seems that Michael has an unusual grasp and control of his magic. I am about at my wits end on what to do about it."

"What else has the boy been doing?" asked Minerva as she gave the baby some eggs.

"Apparently if he wants something he summons it and the other day he levitated himself out of his crib and onto our bed while I was sleeping. I'm sure that there is more. But I haven't seen it. Is it normal?"

"Children usually don't show true magical control until they are much older, about seven or eight. You, however, showed control by one, much to James and Lily's delight and regret. They had a very hard time getting you not to use your magic for every little thing you wanted. It didn't help that James encouraged you to prank both Sirius and myself several whenever we stopped by. I don't think that Sirius ever found out that it was you and not James who was responsible for his embarrassment. I'm glad to see that what comes around goes around."

"Thanks Mooney," said Harry darkly.

"I suggest that you put a ward on his crib and on his room so that he can't use his magic in there." said Professor Flitwick, struggling not to laugh as the baby had turned Remus' hair bright orange.

"Thank you, I think I might have to. Now young man let's go find your Mama. Bill, Fred, could you come with me? There's something that I need to tell you." Michael laughed at Fred's antics as he followed the baby out of the Hall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione was feeling much better, now that the smell was gone. She drank her tea and ate the dry toast. Thankfully it stayed down. After a quick shower she went into the main room just as Harry returned with Michael, followed by Bill and Fred. She had to laugh at the sight of Harry with bits of food in his hair. The baby grinned at her.

"Mama!"

"Yes, sweetheart, Mama's here. Did you and Daddy have fun?"

The baby babbled for several minutes. Hermione listened very carefully, interjecting with a word here and there. Harry had gone to clean up. She watched as he did something over the crib and to Michael's room. She raised an eyebrow as Winky came and took Michael into the nursery.

"Filius recommended that I ward the crib and Michael's room so that he can't use his magic in there. I don't want to put a block on it if I don't have to" said Harry as he came back into the main room.

"I hope it works. Now what did you want to talk about."

Harry told them everything about the prison break. Although they weren't surprised at the attempt, it was a surprise to find out who had escaped.

"Most of them still have their magic bound but not Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. If I know Dumbledore, he will want revenge on me and try to gain control over me. That means that you and possibly Michael will be targeted. Hogwarts knows that they are free and will alert me if they come onto the grounds, even using the secret passageways."

"Does the Ministry have any idea where they could be?"

"No, but I wouldn't put it past them to go the Burrow, even if it's to collect supplies before moving on. Kingsley is setting up patrols in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade in case they show up. Bill, you might want to check the Burrow and maybe add a few wards to the place."

"Charlie and I will go right after we get done here."

"Fine, and be careful."


	20. For The Greater Good

Chapter 20: For The Greater Good

The search for the escaped prisoners lasted almost thirty-six hours straight. The aurors' found the Dursleys as they tried to make their way towards the nearest muggle town. Vernon was still complaining about his unfair treatment and demanding that he and his family be released do to the fact that they were in no way magical. No one listened as they were escorted back to Azkaban. The party of the former Ministry employees were captured almost a day after the jailbreak, as they attempted to gain entrance into Gringotts for money to escape with. No one ever said that they were intelligent. Now that there had been an attempt on the prison, security was now beefed up. Now the only ones left to capture were Dumbledore and the Weasleys.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bill and Charlie left Hogwarts almost immediately after Harry had told Bill what had happened. They approached the Burrow with caution. The several spells cast, revealed that there was no one there. However the house had been used within the last twenty-four hours by a Weasley, meaning that their escaped family members had come to collect supplies and ran for it. Not wanting them to return and have access to the place, Bill placed several new wards and charms on the house. Then he and Charlie returned to Hogwarts. They hoped that they weren't the ones that would find their running family. It would cause several problems for all of them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore and the Weasleys were currently hiding in a concealed back room in the Hogs' Head, the pub that his brother owned. The former headmaster thanked whatever deity that had convinced Harry to allow his brother to keep the pub. It made for the perfect hiding place. True, Aberforth didn't want them there, but an _Imperius_ spell cast by Molly, had changed that. Albus found that he could use his brother to gather information and buy the necessary supplies needed for him to continue. He already knew that Harry had an illegitimate child with a muggle woman. Vernon Dursley spoke often in prison about his nephew's 'freakish' ways and that his son would probably have the same type of 'freakishness'. It didn't take much persuasion to have Dursley tell him everything that had happened during the summer. He had been rather shocked when he found out, but looking back at Harry's behavior it made sense. Harry had been protecting the babe and Dumbledore couldn't fault him for that. That didn't mean that he wasn't above using the babe to get Harry back under his control. The child could prove most useful. He might even let it live. Now if Aberforth could get a hold of the books that he wanted, he could get his magic back and maybe more.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry met Bill and Charlie at the main gate. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they had found evidence that someone had been at the Burrow. He had hoped that the place would be left alone but that ha been a pipe dream apparently. As they walked towards the castle, Bill gave him a quick run down of what they found and what he had done to the property for protection. Harry had to wonder when, not if, Dumbledore would strike.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aberforth Dumbledore was an unhappy man. The only problem was he couldn't express that emotion. His unholy brother had control of his body and was using it for his own means. This was not how brothers treated each other. Albus had him searching for old tombs of long forgotten magic, things that Aberforth had never even heard of. He had finally found one of the old tomb's that his brother wanted and hoped that this one was the one that he needed for whatever he had planned. Whatever was going on in the hidden room of his pub he didn't want to know about it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One week later Albus Dumbledore had his magic back thanks to Arthur and Molly Weasley. However the Weasley's had become a liability to him. He had to silence them permanently. By using a very ancient spell that drained their magical cores and transfer that power to himself, killing them in the process. Of course he couldn't leave the youngest two Weasley's without their parents so he drained them as well. Percy was a walking liability and had to be silenced permanently. He hadn't felt this good in years. Amazing what six extra sets of magical cores could do for the body. He might even live for another two hundred years. The only guilt that he felt was the fact that Ron and Ginny were so young. They would never know what it was like to have a normal life, but they were better off with their parents. Albus felt that they were happy knowing that their meager lives were going to help him gain control of Harry again and live life to the fullest after Voldemort's death. Harry would fade into the back ground, a broken man after he finished with the younger man's family. It should teach him and those that follow, whatever Albus Dumbledore wants you to do, you do it.

Albus left the bodies in the hidden room and after disillusioning himself, snuck out of the pub. He sent a vague, untraceable, message to the Ministry. The message stating that the aurors could find the Weasleys in the Hog's Head pub, in the secret room, murdered. He had even used Aberforth's wand to kill them, so that they would think that he had done it then committed suicide. He watched with a smirk of satisfaction as the aurors arrived and surrounded the pub. Several villagers gathered round in hopes of finding out first hand what had happened. Several hours went by as Albus watched the aurors search for clues that weren't there and remove the bodies. He couldn't hear the conversations between the aurors but assumed that they thought it to be a case of murder/ suicide. He gave up his vigil to focus on the next part of his plan. All he needed to do was to get inside Hogwarts and find Harry's family. Simple really.

Dumbledore weighed his options and decided to use the one secret tunnel that he personally knew about and made his way towards the Shrieking Shack.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry suddenly woke up. Hogwarts was trying to get his attention.

"_Headmaster, the old one is trying to break through the wards!_"

"Where is he?"

"_In the tunnel leading to the werewolf's lair. He was stopped by the ward that you put up. The amount of power that he is using could collapse the tunnel._"

"I'll go there now. Thanks."

"_You're welcome, Headmaster._"

Harry quickly but silently dressed and left his rooms, heading for the Whomping Willow. As he walked across the grounds, he could feel the vibrations of Dumbledore's magic trying to break through the wards. Harry had no idea how he got his magic back. It felt like he had gained some extra magic as well. Just as Harry was about to hit the knot that stilled the tree, the ground underneath surged up. A deafening boom, followed by a crash, told Harry that something had just happened down below.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore went inside the Shrieking Shack. He easily found the underground tunnel that led to Hogwarts. Smirking to himself he started walking, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

"A special ward, Harry? You seem to be full of surprises" Dumbledore said outloud. He started chanting spells to bring the wards down, using more and more magical power. He was surprised on how strong the wards were. Not wanting to admit defeat he pushed with everything he had inside him at the wards. The tunnel's ceiling surged upwards. He was making progress. Then a loud boom caused him to fall over. The last thing he saw was the tunnel's ceiling rushing towards him. This didn't look good.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The collapse of the Shrieking Shack, after the discovery of the Weasleys bodies had everyone in the village jumpy. Word had been sent to the castle for one of the Weasley men to come to the village. The head of the aurors felt that such news should be given in person. Bill had just arrived when the crash was heard. He joined the others as they raced towards where the sound had come from. No one could believe that the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted building in wizarding Britain, had simply collapsed, but the evidence was staring each of them in the face. No one wanted to go near the wreckage, not that Bill blamed them. It was a little eerie. The head auror ordered half of his men to investigate the wreckage while the others were to return to the village and continue there.

The head auror pulled Bill aside on the walk back. "I don't quite know how to tell you this but straight out. The Ministry received an anonymous tip that your escaped family members were in a hidden room within the _Hog's Head_, murdered. That part unfortunately was true. But we also found Aberforth Dumbledore in there as well. It was made to look like a suicide, but I'm having a hard time believing that. For one thing, all the bodies have had their magic removed. How, I don't know, but the best guess is that Albus Dumbledore killed them all, stole their magic and tried to have his dead brother take the fall. A search for him is being conducted as we speak."

Bill was on an emotional rollercoaster. "Thank you for taking the time to tell me. I know how busy you are. Let me know when I can have the bodies for burial."

"It probably won't be for a couple of days. But I will personally let you know when you can. And Bill, let me know if there is anything that I can do."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry heard the tremendous crash that came from the direction of the Shrieking Shack. The surge of earth around the Whomping Willow had stopped and receded back into the ground. Knowing that Dumbledore couldn't get through on this end he made his way towards Hogsmeade.

He was shocked to find the destruction of the Shrieking Shack. Acting Minister Shacklebolt saw Harry arrive and briefed him on what had happened in the village. Harry was shocked to hear of the Weasleys' deaths but secretly glad that they were no longer a threat.

"I need to inform you, Minister, that Hogwarts told me that Dumbledore was trying to break through the wards around the castle. I know that he was in the secret tunnel that leads from the Shack to the grounds of Hogwarts. How he got his magical power back and stronger I don't know. He seemed to be pouring everything he had into breaking them and it backfired on him, collapsing the tunnel and bring down the Shack. I have a feeling that he's buried in the rubble down there."

"If what you say is true, then I think we can call off the man hunt for him. This won't be made public knowledge, but it is thought that Albus drained the Weasleys and his own brother of their magical cores. Then made it look like his brother killed them and then killed himself."

"That explains the magic then."

"Indeed it does."


	21. Meet The InLaws

Chapter 21: Meet The In-laws

Harry returned to Hogwarts and managed to get a couple of hours of sleep before Hermione demanded an explanation, about what had happened. Harry told her the basics, not wanting to upset her. He hadn't wanted to say anything until Dumbledore's body was found. Three days later the former Headmaster's body was discovered half way into the tunnel. Harry took the body and burned it on a pyre, then mounted his Firebolt and spread the ashes in the wind. He was taking no chances of someone trying to bring Dumbledore back to life. Later Hogwarts gave Hermione a more detailed account of what had happened. She was horrified that Dumbledore had murdered the Weasleys for their magical power and had tried to use it against Harry. She shuddered at the thought of what might have happened if Harry had lost. Both Harry and Hermione joined the remaining Weasleys in saying good-bye to their family. Not because of the ones lost but for Bill, Fleur, Fred, and George.

Harry felt a great deal of weight lift from his shoulders now that Dumbledore was gone for good. He hadn't realized the strain and worry that the old man had caused in his life until he was gone. Now all Harry had to worry about was Voldemort, Hermione, Michael, and meeting his in-laws.

To say that Harry was scared about meeting his in-laws would be an understatement. He was terrified. He had slept with their daughter, got her pregnant, and married her. All of this without their permission or of them knowing the details as to why. He knew that Hermione had told them something but didn't know exactly what. If he were Hermione's father, he would have strung himself up and let the vultures slowly eat him alive. No matter what Hermione said, her father would want to at least hit him for all that happened. He expected no less.

As the weeks rolled by, Harry became more and more nervous about meeting them. He was now having nightmares about Hermione's parents taking her and the baby, not to mention Michael, away from him. Hermione thought it sweet but silly. Michael seemed to understand Harry's emotions and tended to react to them. Harry had never had so many hugs as he did in the weeks leading up to the Christmas holidays.

The weekend before the holidays started Harry escorted Hermione around Hogsmeade to do her Christmas shopping. In his arms was Michael, who seemed to be enjoying the crowds, the snow, and the Christmas decorations. People around them seemed nervous but Harry didn't know if it was because of him or the threat of Voldemort.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lord Voldemort was seated on his throne reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline had grabbed his attention, as it was meant to. He laughed outloud over the facts that the leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore, had gone to such dark tactics to keep and regain control over his Weapon. Potter had been very Slytherin in what he had done. It was something that he, himself, would not have thought of. Creating wards in such a way. He had to acknowledge the cunning of his enemy. It made the game more interesting. To bad the boy couldn't be brought over to his way of thinking. They could do much together and no one would be able to stop them.

He thought over his plans for Potter and the take over of the school. Over half of his forces were now in Azkaban, with no way of getting out. He had no idea what type of ward Potter used but it was very effective. All he had left were some Vampires, Giants, and some odd and ends of other Dark creatures. Morale was low. He knew that much of the Wizarding population was sitting on pins and needles waiting for him to strike during the Christmas holidays. He had decided not to. It was amusing to watch them scurry away so as not to get caught by one of his minions. No, he had a better date in mind for Potter's downfall. A date that celebrated love.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry watched as the Hogwarts express left the Hogsmeade station, taking the few students who desired to go home for the holidays. It was interesting to note that the entire house of Slytherin had remained.

He made his way to the Three Broomsticks so that he could floo to the Leaky Cauldron. He was meeting Hermione's parents there, alone, and bringing them back to the castle for the holidays. This was one of Hermione's gifts, the best one as far as Harry was concerned. He had already spoken to Hogwarts about letting the Grangers into the castle and about adding a room to their quarters for the other couple to sleep in. Harry thought that they and Hermione would want to be close by each other.

"Hello, Harry. Care for a pick me up?"

"Maybe when I return, Rosmerta."

"Right , I'll see you when you return. Have a fun time."

Harry snorted as he walked up to the fire. Grabbing some floo powder, he stepped into the flames, threw down the powder and yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Harry made his normal exit out of the floo. He stood up and looked around for Hermione's parents. He saw that Tom, the barman, was trying to gain his attention. Harry made his way over to the bar.

"Mr. Potter, I have a message for you from Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Really?" 

"Yes, they said that they would return within an hour. Something about wanting to get their daughter something fro Diagon Alley while they were here. They also said to say 'Hello' to Prongs, whoever he is."

Harry understood. When he had written the Grangers he told them to use the phrase "Hello to Prongs' as a code, so that he would know if it was really them. They not only agreed with the idea, they suggested their own phrase 'Hermione hates A Winter's Tale', so that they would know if it was really him. He hated all the subterfuge but it was necessary part of his life right now. "Thanks Tom, how about a butter beer while I wait?"

Twenty minutes and two butter beers later Harry saw the Grangers return from Diagon Alley, their arms full of shopping bags. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger?, I'm Harry. Hermione sends her love and asked me to tell you that she hates 'A Winter's Tale'."

Both Grangers smiled. Mrs. Granger handed all of her bags to her husband and drew Harry in for a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you, Harry. Hermione's mentioned you quite a lot over the last few years."

"Uhmm, thanks, Mrs. Granger. Are you finished?"

"I'll say she's finished! Spent every last, what are they called? Oh yes, Galleons. Spent every last one we exchanged. She can get quite mad, shopping for the holiday."

"Shush! I didn't spend all of it or don't you remember what you just had to get for your grandson?"

"You got Michael something?"

"Of course we did, dear. He's your son, therefore, our grandson."

"Thank you for feeling that way. I didn't want Michael to grow up like I did, with very little family. I wasn't sure how you would react to him."

Mrs. Granger's eyes softened. Hermione had written whole volumes on this young man. There probably wasn't a secret about him that she didn't know. She had known for sometime now that Hermione and this young man would finally get together, she just hadn't thought that they would get married that fast. But even that spoke of his character. He refused to accept her 'help' unless she had agreed to. There were very few, including Hermione's father, which could hold off such a surge of love and lust.

"Hermione wrote to me about Michael. Although I don't encourage starting a family at your ages, I do understand why. I was rather shocked when Hermione wrote asking for advice on infants and toddlers. It seems that our grandson has a mischievous side to him."

"You don't know the half of it." muttered Harry.

"Has you running in circles, does he?" chuckled Mr. Granger. Harry only nodded. The other two adults laughed.

"How about we go meet the little devil?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Grangers were dumbstruck. The castle was simply huge. Mrs. Granger could honestly see why Hermione was so smitten with the place. She wanted to stay forever.

To say that Michael was a mini prankster was an understatement. The baby had more tricks up his sleeves than most magicians. He was very good at getting treats from all of them, especially his grandparents. Until his stash was discovered by Hermione, in his cot, one evening when she went to put the rascal to bed. Several open chocolate frogs packets were found trying to jump out of the cot. Harry thought it was hilariously funny and pointed out that the baby was just following his inner Slytherin and practicing for when he played Quidditch. That Mr. Granger agreed with his son-in-law was a surprise and it ended with both men sleeping together in the guestroom.

Christmas morning showed just how powerful little Michael was getting. Once his grandpa had released him from his cot, the rascal baby crawled directly to the tree and sat down in front of it. The adults thought that he was simply admiring the tree but not more than a minute later every single present was levitated into piles for each person, Michael's being the largest. The baby clapped his hands when he was done. The other adults looked at Harry.

"I DIDN'T do it!"

"Are you saying that Michael did?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"It's not the first time that he's levitated something. But I am impressed that he knew who's present was who's" said Hermione.

"Michael has the Potter gift of wandless magic. But I have never heard of one doing it so young." stated Godric from his portrait.

"He is going to be a great and powerful wizard someday." added Rowena.

"He already is", finished Harry.


	22. Author Note

To All My Loyal Readers:

I do not know when my next update will be as my father died last night at home. Once thing settle down I can get back to writing and my sister can do some betaing for me. I will return, just not for a week or two.

Thank You

Potter8668


	23. Chapter 22 Power He Knows Not

Chapter 22: Power He Knows Not

A/N: I want to thank all of those who sent their condolences. I really appreciated the thoughts and encouragements that were given. It truly shows how close the fanfiction base really is. Again my family and I thank every one of you. Now on with the story.

Chapter 22: Power He Knows Not

The holidays were now over. Hermione had been very surprised and happy that her parents had been able to come to the castle and see for themselves everything that she had been talking about for the last six years. She laughed at the memory of her mother having quite the literary discussion with the ghosts of Hogwarts. They had discussed some book for hours until the Fat Friar mentioned that he had known the author personally and knew what he had been trying to convey within the story. That had made her mother speechless, something that Hermione had rarely seen. Her father on the other hand spent a great deal of time with Harry and Michael, thanks to the new baby broom that he had bought for the baby. Hermione still had heart palpitations from watching the first time her son rode that broom. Granted it didn't go very high and it did have several safety charms on it, but that didn't stop her from worrying everytime Michael got on the thing. Harry, of course, loved it and had a grand time just watching the excited baby zoom around the room.

A week after New Years, her parents went home. Her mother took to sending weekly packages of muggle foods that Hermione had confessed to craving just before they left. It seems that she was craving the same things that her mother had when she carried her. It was a little weird. She was also starting to really show. Once the students returned they would need only to look at her to know that she was pregnant.

Hermione had thanked Harry, quite thoroughly, for bringing her parents for the holidays and tried not to get too moody around him. It seemed that she was either crying or yelling at him lately, but trooper Harry didn't let it faze him. She felt so guilty about it. So after talking with Fleur, she made plans for a very romantic night on Valentine's Day. She convinced Harry to let her and Michael go shopping in Hogsmeade. How was she to know that that decision would change everything.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lord Voldemort and what was left of his minions arrived outside of Hogsmeade just before noon. His orders were simple. Destroy everything and everyone, except for Potter and his little family. He had plans for them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione fought her best against the vampires, hags, and giants but in the end was knocked unconscious, clinging to Michael, who was screaming at the top of his lungs.

When Hermione woke up she saw that she was in the center of a large room. Seated on a throne was none other than Lord Voldemort. Michael was on the floor in front of him. What caught her attention was the fact that Michael seemed to be doing magic, for Voldemort's hair style and clothing were changing at an alarming rate. Orange, yellow, neon pink, electric blue, purple, soon covered the bald, scaly head. A clown's outfit, a bunny costume, an evening gown that looked a lot like one of hers, one that she was going to get rid of once she got home, and a chicken costume were just some of the things that Michael was putting the Dark Lord in. The baby must have also cast a Silencing charm, for no sound was coming from the open mouth. Hermione was awe struck at the type of magic that her son was doing and had to suppress a few giggles at the color choices that Michael was making.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lord Voldemort had never known true terror until he captured Potter's brat. Thinking that a mere babe would be easy to terrify, the Dark Lord had set out to scare and hurt the child, but the brat had used some powerful magic against him. Now silenced and in a costume that no Dark Lord would dream of being seen in, especially with bright yellow hair that had red and purple stripes in it. To him Potter's child was a demon that had been summoned to torment him and it was working.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry was starting to get worried. Hermione and Michael hadn't returned yet. His waiting in the entrance hall was suddenly interrupted when one of the third year Hufflepuffs ran inside, yelling.

"He–Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is in Hogsmeade! He's taken Mrs. Potter and the baby, Headmaster!"

Harry's heart fell into his stomach. _Voldemort had Hermione and Michael_! He ran all the way down to the village. There was no sign of them. Using his scar connection to Voldemort, Harry was surprised at the emotions running off of the link. Using that connection, Harry did a blind apparation to Riddle Manor.

When Harry arrived he couldn't believe his eyes. There, seated on his throne, sat Lord Voldemort, mouth wide open in a silent scream, dressed in a Crown, with purple polka doted hair. Then an evening gown that resembled something that Hermione had worn before she started showing. Michael was seated on the floor in front of Voldemort with a disgruntled look on his face. Hermione, Harry sighed happily, was beside their son, trying to talk him into releasing some of the spells that he was using. Obviously the baby was being stubborn and didn't want to let go of his 'doll'. Harry walked over and knelt down beside Michael.

"Michael Harrison Potter, you do as your mother asks right now, young man!"

Green eyes looked into green eyes and the smaller ones filled with tears. He launched himself at his mother, releasing the silencing part of the spell. Harry could hear Hermione murmur to Michael that 'it was alright, Daddy wasn't angry at him.' True, Harry was actually close to laughing, but he held himself in check. He knew that Michael needed to understand that what he did may be right, but that he needed to obey his parents as well.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Hermione.

"We're all fine" she answered, patting her stomach. Harry nodded before turning his attention to Voldemort.

"Potter! Kill me now before that hellion spawn that you call a son does something else to me!"

"Maybe I should let him continue. He seems to think that you're his personal dolly. Hermione?, How does that 'Shrinking Charm go again?"

"NOOOOOO!! You would stoop that low! Kill me now! PLEASE!"

If Harry hadn't heard it himself he never would have believed that someone who was terrifying as Voldemort would be begging for anything. Now the question was what to do with him. When Harry looked to Hermione for help he missed seeing the gleam in Michael's eyes. Suddenly Harry, Hermione, Michael, and Voldemort found themselves within the Department of Mysteries, specifically in the room with the Veil. Obviously Michael wanted the Dark Lord to go through. Harry thought it poetic justice himself.

"It seems that my son wants you gone. A trip to the unknown perhaps? With any luck you'll meet up with Sirius and he'll kick your arse. Now be a good Dark Lord and go through the Veil."

The truth was that Voldemort had no choice. Michael still had him in a body bind and was making him move closer and closer to the opening. Hermione said nothing but was torn. On one hand it would remove Voldemort from their lives and make their world safe. On the other hand this was her not quite one year old son playing executioner. She knew that it wasn't Harry, because Voldemort's outfits and hair were still changing. Who knew what the final result would be.

For once Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, accepted his fate. He couldn't fight the power of the Potter brat. He watched in fascination as the opening got closer and closer.

The Potter family watched as the darkest lord in over a hundred years went silently to his 'death'. Once he was completely gone, Michael all but collapsed against his mother in exhaustion. They quickly left for Hogwarts.


	24. Chapter 23 The Future

Chapter 23: The Future

Chapter 23: The Future

Michael Potter sat among his fellow Slytherins as he watched the latest first years being sorted. He smirked at the looks he still got for being a Slytherin. His parents, however, told him to take pride in his house. It had surprised him that his father, the famous Harry Potter, was almost placed there. It had made Michael feel so much better after his father had told him that. He looked around and saw his brothers James and Sirius seated at the Gryffindor table. He swore that they should have followed him into Slythern. Lily, their sister, was seated at the Ravenclaw table. All of them were waiting for the youngest, Remus, to be sorted. Michael had bet that he would go into Hufflepuff so that all the Houses would be represented in their family. James and Sirius said that he would go into Slytherin because he was close to the twin Weasleys, who were Head of Slytherin house. Remus had helped with the execution of some of their later pranks. Mum said that he would go into Ravenclaw, because out of all of them he had started reading, writing, and using his wand far earlier than any of the rest of them. This included Michael, who used wandless magic except for in class. Dad had said nothing but had a smile on his face as if he already knew the answer.

"Potter, Remus Theodore."

The Potter family watched as Remus sat on the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head. Not even a minute went by when the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" None of the other Potter children had even considered their parents old house for their youngest brother. Michael saw Remus smirk at James and Sirius. The twins paled as they thought of the pranks that their brother could now play on them. Michael then turned his attention to his parents. He saw his mother hand a stack of coins to his father, who had a smirk on his face for finally winning one of their bets. Dad usually lost. He then saw his father rub his mother's stomach. He only did that if Mum was pregnant, which meant that in a few months the latest Potter would arrive. Michael rolled his eyes and wondered if his parents would ever stop. Knowing them the answer would be 'no'. He wondered if they would still have kids after he married and started a family of his own.

Probably not.

A/N: This is the end of the story. I might write a sequel later but not at this time. I have enjoyed writing this almost as much as you have reading it. As for the character Michael. He was named after my brother and is modeled after him and his son, my nephew DJ. The chocolate frog incident was something that my niece tried at Easter one year when she was about two. She ate several peanut butter eggs and then placed the wrappers back into the can that I had hid them in. They are my inspiration. Someone had suggested that I name the child that Harry and Hermione were having after my father, which I did, since Harry's father and mine have the same first name, so together they are remembered.


End file.
